Stand By U
by lovara
Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.
1. Chapter 1

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

"Joongie bukankah hari ini kau harus ke rumah sakit hmm?"Panggil nyonya kim didepan kamar jaejoong.

"Ne umma sebentar lagi joongie siap"Jawab jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

"Kalau begitu umma tunggu di ruang tv ne?"Ujar umma jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian jaejoong muncul dengan pakaian kasual khasnya. Namja cantik itu nampak semakin sempurna dengan balutan jaket hitam dan celana coklat yang membungkus tubuh putihnya.

"Sini umma bantu chagi,hati-hati"Ucap umma jaejoong melihat putra tersayangnya.

"Gomawo umma".

"Kita naik taksi saja ne,appa mu sepertinya akan pulang terlambat"Ujar umma jaejoong menggandeng jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Kapan noona pulang umma?joongie kangen sama noona"Rajuk jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tangan sang umma.

"Mungkin besok noonamu pulang chagi,jadi bersabarlah umma juga kangen dengan noonamu itu"Jawab umma kim.

.

.

.

"Apa belum ada donor yang cocok untuk jaejoong dok?"Tanya umma kim pada dokter yang menangani jaejoong.

"Sangat sulit mendapatkan donor yang cocok dengan kondisi pasien saat ini,kalau dipaksakan mungkin malah akan berdampak buruk pada jaejoong sendiri"Jawab dokter Lee.

"Gwenchana umma joongie baik-baik saja"Ucap jaejoong berusaha menenangkan sang umma yang mulai menagis.

"Kami akan usahakan untuk mencari donor yang cocok untukmu joongie"Tambah dokter Lee.

"Ne kamshamnida".

Kecelakaan yang jaejoong alami saat berusia 10 tahun membuat pengelihatan jaejoong hilang. Jaejoong yang waktu itu baru saja pulang sekolah berjalan melewati sebuah pabrik kimia. Saat itu para pekerja sedang membongkar muatan yang tentunya berisi bahan kimia yang berbahaya. Secara tidak sengaja salah seorang pegawai terjatuh dan menabrak tumpukan drum yang berisi air keras. Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari kecelakaan itu terkena cipratan air keras tepat di kedua mata indahnya. Beruntung wajah jaejoong tidak terkena air keras itu. Hanya saja kini hidup yang dijalani jaejoong nampak gelap. Awalnya jaejoong merasa frustasi saat mengetahui bahwa ia tidak dapat melihat kembali. Terlebih usia jaejoong saat itu belum cukup untuk sebuah operasi besar,namun berkat dorongan semangat dari orang tua dan noonanya membuat jaejoong merasa lebih baik.

Setelah menyelesaikan masa SMAnya jaejoong menolak untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Ia memberikan kesempatan kuliah untuk noonanya kim yoo jin,karena menurut jaejoong bakat desaign noonanya lah yang perlu dikembangkan. Lagi pula orang tua jaejoong bukanlah orang kaya,appa kim yang seorang pengusaha biasa harus membanting tulang untuk biaya pengobatan jaejoong yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Umma kim seorang ibu rumah tangga yang bekerja paruh waktu disebuah cafe milik temannya.

"Joongie kau pulang sendiri naik taksi ne,umma harus ke cafe hari ini"Ujar umma kim khawatir.

"Ne umma,jangan khawatir joongie bisa pulang sendiri"Jawab jaejoong.

"Ingat jangan bukakan pintu pada orang asing,nyalakan alaram jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan,cepat hubungi appa atau umma"Pesan umma kim.

"Yah umma joongie bukan anak berumur 5 tahun umma,joongie sudah berumur 22 tahun"Kesal jaejoong karena ummanya terlalu protektif.

"Hei mana ada namja 22 tahun ngambek begini hmm?sudahlah taksi sudah menunggu". Umma kim membukakan pintu taksi dan membantu jaejoong.

"Ahjushi antar anak ini sampai rumah ne"Ucap umma kim apad sopir taksi langganannya.

Rumah minimalis itu nampak sepi saat jaejoong tiba. Berbekal tongkat yang selalu ia bawa,jaejoong berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Jaejoong meraba-raba sebuah pot bunga tempat ummanya biasa menyimpan kunci rumah.

"Joongie-hyung?". Panggil seorang namja tepat saat jaejoong masuk kerumah.

"Nuguya?"Tanya jaejoong merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang memanggilnya

"Kau sudah lupa pada dongsaeng mu ini hyung?"Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Minnie?changminnie?"Seru jaejoong setelah mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

"Ne hyung,bogoshipo hyung"Ujar changmin memeluk jaejoong.

"Nado bogoshipo min". Jaejoong membalas pelukan changmin,namja dengan suara tenor itu sebenarnya bukanlah dongsaeng kandung jaejoong. Rumah mereka yang berhadapan membuat mereka berdua akrab. Changmin yang lebih muda daripada jaejoong menganggap jaejoong seperti hyungnya sendiri dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kapan kau pulang dari jepang?kau tidak menghubungi ku dulu?"Tanya jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk bersama changmin ditaman kecil belakang rumah jaejoong.

"Hehehe mian hyung,appa mengajak ku pulang tiba-tiba tanpa sempat menghubungimu".Jawab changmin

"Lalu apa kau akan kuliah disini?".

"Tentu saja hyung,bosan sekali di jepang tidak ada yang menarik,eh dimana noonamu yang cerewet itu?".

"Jinnie noona sekarang melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar kota"Jawab jaejoong.

"Jadi benar kalau jinnie noona belajar menjadi desaigner?".

"Kau tahu kan,itu keinginan noona sejak kecil?.

"Hei kalian membicarakan ku?" seorang yeoja dengan rambut coklat panjangnya berdiri tepat dibelakang jaejoong dan changmin.

"Jinnie noona"Seru jaejoong mendengar suara noonanya itu.

"Ne joongie ini noona,bogoshipo dongsaeng noona". Peluk yoo-jin pada jaejoong.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam dikeluarga kim semakin meriah,ditambah noona jaejoong yoo-jin yang selalu pulang saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Sesekali terdengar suara canda tawa yang menghiasi keluarga kecil itu seolah tak ada beban berat yang ditanggung oleh salah satu anggota keluarga.

"Joongie apa kau kesepian selalu dirumah?"Tanya yoo-jin. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ayunan halaman belakang.

"Kadang joongie merasa seperti itu,tapi berkat kucing yang noona belikan untuk joongie,kini joongie ada teman main dirumah"Jawab jaejoong penuh senyum namun tatapan matanya kosong.

"Joongie maafkan noona ne,kalau saja waktu itu noona tidak menyuruhmu pulang lebih dulu pasti kau tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini"Sesal yoo-jin.

"Noona tidak salah mungkin saja itu hari sial joongie sehingga joongie mengalaminya"Ujar jaejoong memeluk erat yoo-jin.

"Noona janji akan mencarikan donor mata agar kau dapat melihat kembali".Janji yoo-jin pada jaejoong.

"Gomawo noona,saranghae".

"Nado saranghae nae jaejoongie". Yoo-jin membalas erat pelukan jaejoong.

"Joongie"Panggil umma kim.

"Dokter lee menelpon besok kau harus ke rumah sakit sepertinya ada donor mata siapa tahu cocok untukmu".Tambah umma kim

"Jinjja umma?"Seru jaejoong antusias.

"Ne chagi,tapi umma dan noona tidak bisa mengantar mu"Lanjut umma kim.

"Gwenchana umma,joongie bisa pergi bersama changmin besok"Ujar jaejoong.

"Arraseo,sekarang kalian tidurlah ini sudah terlalu malam"Ucap umma kim.

"Noona,joongie tidur bersama noona ne malam ini"Pinta jaejoong.

"Ne joongie malam ini tidur bersama noona". Umma kim memandang penuh kasih terhadap dua anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu hyung,aku yakin kali ini cocok untukmu"Ujar changmin menenangkan jaejoong.

"Semoga saja begitu"Jawab jaejoong pasrah

"Nah joongie untuk mengetahui apakah kali ini donornya cocok atau tidak,kita harus melakukan beberapa tes untuk mengujinya"Ucap dokter Lee.

Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk di kursi roda dan memakai pakaian khusus pasien rumah sakit tengah memasuki sebuah ruang laboratorium. Bau obat-obatan lebih terasa diruangan itu. Nampak beberapa perawat yang hilir mudik dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran dan obat.

"Kau sering masuk kesini hyung?"Tanya changmin yang mendorong kursi roda jaejoong.

"Tidak terlalu sering,hanya saat ada donor saja aku menjalani tes diruangan ini"Jawab jaejoong seakan sudah hapal apa saja yang ada diruangan itu.

"Hyung aku tinggal ya,kalau kau sudah selesai kau bisa cari aku dikantin rumah sakit"Ujar changmin.

"Ne,nanti hyung akan menghubungi mu".

2 jam berlalu sejak jaejoong menjalani serangkaian tes yang amat melelahkan. Hasil tes yang jaejoong lakukan baru bisa diketahui esok hari. Kini jaejoong sedang duduk ditaman yang berada ditengah-tengah rumah sakit,sambil menunggu changmin yang katanya akan menemui jaejoong ditaman ini.

"Argh sial kenapa harus pakai gips merepotkan seperti ini". Umpat seorang namja yang duduk membelakangi jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa tidak mengenali suara itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan umpatan-umpatan yang namja itu lontarkan.

"Kau tunggu disini jangan melakukan hal gila lagi,atau ku patahkan lehermu,noona akan mengambil resep obat untukmu". Kini terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang sepertinya lebih dewasa.

"Ne,kau cerewet sekali noona,pantas saja kau tidak menikah sampai sekarang".

"Yak kau jung yunho!"Seru yeoja itu kesal.

"Cepat noona ambil resep obatnya setelah itu kita pulang"Perintah namja bernama jung yunho.

"Hei kau,kau pasien rumah sakit ini?"Tanya namja itu yang kini duduk disebelah jaejoong.

"Kau bicara dengan ku?"

"Yak memangnya kau lihat ada siapa lagi disini?"Bentak namja bernama yunho.

"Mian~ aku tidak bisa melihat ku kira kau berbicara dengan orang lain"Jawab jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh?kau tidak bisa melihat?".Yunho merasa tidak enak karena telah berkata kasar terhadap jaejoong.

"Ah nde"Jawab jaejoong gugup.

"Mianhae,aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak mu tadi"Sesal yunho.

"Gwenchana"Jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau dirawat disini?"Tanya yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ani~ aku hanya kerumah sakit saat pemeriksaan untuk donor mataku"Jawab jaejoong ramah. "Kau sendiri dirawat disini?ku dengar tadi kau memakai gips?".

"Ah tidak,aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan,tapi tidak terlalu parah hanya saja kaki ku sedikit retak"Jawab yunho. "Oya jung yunho imnida". Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim jaejoong imnida". Tentu saja jaejoong tidak membalas uluran tangan yunho,karena jaejoong tidak bisa melihat.

"_Kau bodoh,dia tidak bisa melihat untuk apa kau mengulurkan tangaan mu?"_ Rutuk yunho dalam hati.

"Joongie hyung.."Teriak changmin dari kejauhan. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Changmin kau kah itu?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Nde,kajja kita pulang hyung"Ajak changmin kemudian membantu jaejoong berdiri.

"Ah yunho-ssi aku duluan"Pamit jaejoong.

"Nde hati-hati dijalan"Sahut yunho menatap kepergian jaejoong.

"Kajja kita pulang noona sudah mengambilkan obat untukmu"Ajak noona yunho.

Tbc-

Riviewnya jebal


	2. Chapter 2

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

"Omo yunho,kau tidak apa-apa chagi?"Seru umma jung saat melihat putranya pulang dengan kaki digips.

Tanpa menghiraukan seruan umma jung yang khawatir,yunho langsung masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan umma jung dan noonanya,jessica.

"Yunho tidak apa-apa umma,mungkin butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk kakinya"Ujar jessica mencoba membuat tenang ummanya.

"Jinjja?apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?perlukah umma membawanya keluar negeri agar dia cepat sembuh?"Ujar umma jung.

"Sudahlah umma tidak usah berlebihan".

"Tentu saja,yunho itu yang akan mewarisi seluruh perusahaan appa mu,bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengannya?".

"Terserah umma saja,sebaiknya umma jangan mengganggu yunho biarkan dia istirahat".Ujar jessica kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sementara itu yunho yang berada didalam kamar dapat mendengar seluruh percakapan umma dan noonanya hanya mendengus kesal. Sejak dulu yunho tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan bisnis. Namun kedua orang tuanya terus memaksa agar yunho mewarisi seluruh perusahaan yang terbilang sangat besar itu. Sejujurnya yunho lebih senang kalau noonanya yang mewarisi seluruh perusahaan,karena noonanya itu menyukai dunia bisnis.

"Argh gips sialan"Umpat yunho karena susah berjalan dengan gips dikakinya.

**...**

"Hati-hati hyung"Ujar changmin saat sampai dirumah jaejoong dengan mobil yang ia bawa.

"Gomawo min"Sahut jaejoong dengan tongkat ditangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang joongie?"Sambut yoo-jin didepan pintu.

"Noona?kau masih dirumah?"Sahut jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar yoo-jin masih dirumah.

"Nde,noona putuskan menginap sampai lusa"Jawab yoo-jin kemudian menggandeng jaejoong masuk ke rumah.

"Bagaimana tesnya?"Tanya yoo jin setelah membawakan cemilah untuk mereka ber 3.

"Seperti biasa noona,besok joongie baru bisa tahu hasilnya".

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu lagi hyung,jangan khawatir"Ucap changmin sibuk mengambil semua cemilan didepannya.

"Jinjja?apa tidak merepotkan?"Ujar jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada changmin.

"Sama sekali tidak hyung,bagaimana kalau setelah pulang dari rumah sakit kita pergi jalan-jalan?".

"Nde,besok kita pergi jalan-jalan"Seru jaejoong antusias.

"Kau mau ikut noona?"Tawar jaejoong.

"Noona besok ingin memasukkan lamaran kerja joongie,mian noona tidak bisa ikut"Jawab yoo jin.

"Gwenchana noona,semoga kau diterima kerja"Ucap jaejoong.

"Gomawo saeng-ie". Yoo jin mencium pelan pipi halus jaejoong.

"Yak noona,joongie bukan anak kecil lagi"Seru jaejoong dengan wajah merah.

"Tapi bagi noona,kau tetap jaejoongie noona yang masih kecil".

**...**

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"Tanya appa jung saat sedang makan malam keluarga.

"Hanya sedikit retak"Jawab yunho malas.

Meskipun makan malam keluarga,namun suasana diruangan itu sangatlah jauh dari kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Tidak ada canda tawa layaknya sebuah keluarga. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok yang beradu.

"Appa mendapat laporan kalau hasil audit bulan kemarin kau melakukan kesalahan"Ujar appa jung terdengar tegas.

"Kalau appa ingin hasil audit yang sempurna,pekerjakan saja noona diperusahaan bukan aku".

"Jung yunho..!kau yang akan mewariskan perusahaan"Seru appa jung sangat marah.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk meneruskan perusahaan itu"Seru yunho tak mau kalah.

"Yeobo sudahlah,mungkin yunho masih lelah"Ujar umma jung mencoba menenangkan suami dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Aku sudah selesai".Yunho bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu yunho,appa belum selesai denganmu"Teriak appa jung namun tidak digubris yunho.

Diwaktu yang sama dikediaman keluarga kim,terdengar suara canda tawa yang membuat keluarga kecil itu nampak lebih hangat.

"Umma,noona selalu mencium pipi joongie"Adu jaejoong pada ummanya yang sedang menyendokkan sup kedalam mangkuknya.

"Wae?bukannya dulu joongie senang kalau noona mencium pipimu?"Bela yoo jin.

"Itu dulu noona,sekarang joongie sudaah besar"Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Hei mana ada namja dewasa mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu chagi?"Goda umma kim.

"Umma...appa lihat umma dan noona bersekongkol".

"Sepertinya appa setuju dengan umma mu joongie"Sahut appa kim lembut.

"Kalian semua sama saja".

"Aigo~ uri joongie marah eoh?"Goda yoo jin.

"Joongie tidak mau bicara dengan noona".

"Jinjayo?padahal noona ingin memberi dongsaeng noona ini hadiah"Ucap yoo jin dengan nada dibuat sedih.

"Kado?kado apa noona?"Seru jaejoong antusias.

"Bukannya joongie tidak mau bicara dengan noona?Ujar yoo jin.

"Arra arra,joongie mau bicara lagi dengan noona"Ujar jaejoong akhirnya. "Mana kadonya noona?".

"Tidak sabaran sekali eoh?. Yoo jin mengambil sebuah boneka teddy bear coklat berukuran besar.

"Apa ini boneka beruang noona?"Jaejoong mendekap erat boneka pemberian noonanya.

"Nde,warnanya coklat ada hiasan pita berwarna merah dilehernya"Ujar yoo jin.

"Pasti cantik sekali,gomawo noona"Jaejoong memeluk noonanya penuh kasih sayang.

**...**

"Hei ku dengar kau kemarin kecelakaan"Ujar namja bernama park yoochun.

"Kau lihat sendiri kaki ku memakai gips"Sahut yunho.

"Lalu apa kau hari ini tidak pergi ke kampus?"Tanya yoochun yang merupakan sahabat yunho dan tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

"Molla".

"Kajja kita kekampus,junsu bilang ada mahasiswa baru dari jepang"Tanpa dosa yoochun menarik tangan yunho.

"Ya park yoochun,kau tidak lihat kaki ku memakai gips"Seru yunho.

"Hyung kau tunggu sebentar dimobil,aku hanya akan mengambil jadwal kuliah"Pesan changmin saat diparkiran kampus bersama jaejoong.

"Nde,kau tidak usah khawatir"Sahut jaejoong.

"Jangan kemana-mana hyung".

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini apa mungkin aku kabur min?".

"Perlu ku bukakan pintunya yun?"Ujar yoochun setelah berada diparkiran sekolah.

"Aku masih punya tangan"Tolak yunho yang masih kesal dengan yoochun.

"_Hei bukan kah itu namja yang ada dirumah sakit?apa dia juga kuliah disini_"batin yunho saat melihat jaejoong sedang berada didalam mobil.

Yunho mendekati mobil changmin tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari yoochun.

Tuk..Tuk..

Yunho mengetuk pelan kaca pintu disamping jaejoong. Dengan perlahan jaejoong menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Changmin?Kaukah itu?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Kau jaejoong bukan?".

"Nde,nuguya?"Jaejoong mulai bingung dan takut pada sesosok suara didepannya.

"Jung yunho,bukankah kemarin kita bertemu dirumah sakit".

"Yunho?oh nde,joongie ingat".

"Kau kuliah disini?"Tanya yunho mengamati wajah cantik jaejoong,tentunya jaejoong tidak mengetahui bahwa namja didepannya sedang memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Anio~joongie sedang mengantar dongsaeng joongie yang akan kuliah disini"Sahut jaejoong.

"Kau sedang apa yun?kelas akan dimulai"Ujar yoochun tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang yunho. "Siapa dia?apa dia teman mu?".

"Kami bertemu kemarin saat kemarin dirumah sakit"Jawab yunho.

"Joongie hyung?"Seru changmin khawatir saat melihat ada dua namja berada disamping mobilnya.

"Kau changmin?"Tanya yunho memastikan.

"Nde,kalian siapa?".

"Aku bertemu dengan jaejoong kemarin saat dirumah sakit,dan terkejut saat melihat jaejoong disini kukira dia kuliah disini"Ujar yunho.

"Ani~joongie hyung hanya mengantar ku,akulah yang akan kuliah disini".

"Apa kau mahasiswa dari jepang itu?"Tanya yoochun.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung kau mengenal mereka?"Tanya changmin yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya mengenal namja bernama jung yunho saja"Jawab jaejoong.

"Mian jaejoong-ie,donor mata yang ada sepertinya belum cocok untukmu"Ujar dokter Lee pelan. "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kau mendapat donor mata sebelum usia mu 30".

"Gwenchana,bukan kah masih ada waktu lama?"Ujar jaejoong terlihat tegar.

"Apa tidak bisa pakai donor mata yang sekarang saja?"Tanya changmin.

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika itu dilakukan,bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian"Jawab dokter Lee.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan kemana hyung?"Tanya changmin yang fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kebun binatang?"Usul jaejoong.

"Kebun binatang?bukan ide yang buruk,kajja kita ke kebun binatang"Seru changmin.

Karena bukan hari libur kebun binatang terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang mengunjungi kebun binatang.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?"Ujar changmin sambil memegang peta kebun binatang.

"Apa kandang gajah jauh min?".

"Hmm gajah?sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh hyung,kau mau kesana?".

"Nde,palli kita lihat gajah". Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias,karena ia sangat menyukai hewan berbadan besar itu.

"Ceritakan pada ku min,ada berapa gajah?"Pinta jaejoong setelah sampai didepan kandang gajah.

"Ada 3 gajah hyung,2 gajah dewasa dan 1 gajah kecil sepertinya anak mereka".

"Jinjja?sedang apa mereka?".

"2 gajah dewasa sedang makan hyung,gajah kecilnya ada didepan mu".

"Dimana gajah kecilnya?"Jaejoong meraba-raba tangannya kedepan.

Pagar kandang yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat para pengunjung dapat menyentuh hewan-hewan yang ada didalam kandang. Namun hanya untuk hewan jinak saja,hewan yang tergolong buas pagar kandangnya dibuat sangat tinggi.

"Kau merasakannya hyung?yang kau pegang ini kepalanya"Ujar changmin membimbing tangan jaejoong menyentuh bayi gajah didepannya.

"Kepala besar sekali"Ujar jaejoong terkikik.

"Nah sekarang kau menyentuh belalainya".

"Whoaa rasanya dingin".

**...**

"Hei teman mu yang tadi itu apa dia buta?"Ujar yoochun pelan saat berada dikelas kuliah.

"Kau tidak menyangka bukan?namja cantik seperti dia ternyata tidak bisa melihat"Balas yunho.

"Kalian membicarakan siapa?"Tiba-tiba saja junsu berada ditengah yunho dan yoochun.

"Yah bebek jangan muncul dengan suara lumba-lumbamu"Seru yunho kaget.

"Beruang gendut jangan panggil aku bebek"Ujar junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tahu su,pantat mu seperti induk bebek yang sedang berjalan"Goda yoochun.

"Jidat lebar kau mesum sekali"Seru junsu mendengar perkataan yoochun.

Tbc-

Gomawo readers yang udah sempet riview ^^

Mian kalau telat update

FF choi's Familynya mungkin sementara hiatus sebentar #Promosi

Riview lagi ya


	3. Chapter 3

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

"Kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah yun?"Tanya jessica saat melihat yunho berada di apartementnya.

"Ani~ malam ini aku menginap disini saja"Ujar yunho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Tidurlah dikamar tamu,sudah ku bereskan tadi"Ujar jessica yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Nanti saja,kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"Tanya yunho penasaran.

"Sedang menyeleksi pegawai baru dibutik"Jawab jessica.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"Tanya jessica yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua belum makan malam.

"Apa saja"Jawab yunho yang kini sudah memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek.

"Tunggu sebentar akan aku hangatkan makanannya".

"Noona..?"Panggil yunho saat makan malam.

"Hmm?".

"Apa kau marah pada ku kalau appa benar-benar memberikan perusahaannya padaku?".

"Marah?untuk apa?aku bukan yeoja yang gila harta,justru noona akan mendukungmu kalau itu sampai terjadi".

"Tapi,bagaimana kalau ditangan ku perusahaan justru akan bangkrut?aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bisnis".

"Apa kau lupa kau masih punya noona mu ini?noona akan membantu mu yun".

"Gomawo noona".

"Nde,sekarang makanlah noona tidak mau maag mu kambuh lagi,umma dan appa bisa marah".

**...**

"Changmin?kau masih disini?"Ujar Yoo jin yang baru sampai dirumah saat makan malam tiba.

"Orang tua ku pergi ke london dan mereka melupakan anaknya yang tampan ini"Sahut changmin.

"Kau baru pulang noona?"Tanya jaejoong yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Nde,noona harus melakukan wawancara kerja seharian ini"Jawab Yoo jin.

"Kajja kita makan malam"Ujar umma kim "Kau juga changmin,makan malamlah disini".

"Dengan senang hati ahjuma"Sahut changmin girang.

"Shim changmin,hentikan cara makan mu yang seperti orang kelaparan itu"Tegur Yoo jin.

"Mian noona,tapi masakan ahjuma sangat lezat"Ujar changmin dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau bisa makan disini setiap hari minnie"Ujar umma kim lembut.

"Jinjja?gomawo ahjuma kau memang yang terbaik".

"Kau harus membayar uang makan setiap hari padaku"Goda Yoo jin.

"Aish kau kejam sekali noona"Gerutu changmin.

"Oya bagaimana hasil tesnya joongie?"Tanya appa kim.

"Seperti biasa appa,ternyata tidak cocok"Jawab jaejoong.

"Jangan sedih joongie,umma yakin suatu saat akan ada donor mata untuk mu". Umma kim mengusap lembut pundak jaejoong.

"Hei hyung ceritakan bagaimana rasanya memegang gajah"Ujar changmin mencoba membuat suasana kembali meriah.

"Omo,kau memegang gajah joongie?"Seru umma kim terkejut.

"Nde umma,changmin tadi mengajak joongie ke kebun binatang"Cerita jaejoong antusias.

**...**

Getaran ponsel dimeja kecil,membangunkan sang empunya ponsel,yunho. Namja tampan itu segera membuka matanya dan mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi berdering nyaring.

"Yeoboseyo?"Ucap yunho dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"_Yah beruang kutub dimana kau"_Seru sang penelpon diseberang.

"Di apartement sica noona,wae?"Tanya yunho.

"_Beruang pabbo,kau lupa huh akan membantu ku dicafe"_Kini giliran namja bersuara nyaring yang berteriak.

"Biaskah kalian berdua tidak berteriak"Seru yunho yang sepertinya sudah 100% tersadar.

"_Cepat ke cafe ku,5 menit kau harus sampai"_

Tut...Tut...Tut..

"Aish~ bebek dan jidat pabbo"Gerutu yunho pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun yun,noona sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu"Ujar jessica yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kau berangkat ke butik noona?"Tanya yunho sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Nde,ada pegawai baru yang harus diwawancara,kau sendiri akan kemana?".

"Membantu junsu dicafenya".

"Baiklah noona berangkat,jangan lupa kunci pintunya,kau bawa saja kuncinya noona ada cadangan"Ujar jessica.

"Arraseo".

**...**

"Umma,joongie boleh ikut umma ke cafe?"Pinta jaejoong dengan nada manja.

"Wae?umma disana bekerja chagi tidak akan ada waktu untuk menemani mu"Ujar umma kim lembut.

"Joongie tidak akan mengganggu umma,joongie akan duduk diam sambil membaca buku"Ujar jaejoong mencoba meyakinkah ummanya.

"Memangnya kemana changmin?".

"Changmin pergi bersama temannya,noona pergi keluar wawancara kerja".

"Baiklah,joongie boleh ikut tapi ingat jangan merepotkan arra?".

"Nde umma"seru jaejoong senang.

Cafe tempat umma jaejoong bekerja tidak terlalu besar,namun disaat jam-jam tertentu cafe akan sangat ramai. Umma jaejoong bertugas sebagai chef direstoran itu. Oleh karenanya ia tidak bisa mengawasi jaejoong secara penuh.

"Apa dia anak mu yang sering kau ceritakan itu fanny,eonnie?"Tanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda daripada umma jaejoong.

"Nde,ini putra bungsu ku kim jaejoong"Jawab umma kim. "Joongie beri salam pada sunny ahjuma,ia pemilik cafe ini".

"Annyeong ahjuma"Sapa jaejoong ramah.

"Aigo~ dia cantik sekali,sepertinya seumuran dengan anak ku"Ujar sunny. "Nah jaejoong,kau boleh duduk dimana pun kau mau,panggil ahjuma kalau ada apa-apa nde?".

"Nde ahjuma gomawo"Sahut jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi anak ahjuma akan datang bersama teman-temannya,semoga kalian bisa berteman".

Jaejoong memilih duduk didekat jendela dipojok cafe. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal yang menjadi bahan bacaannya. Dengan lincah jari jemari jaejoong membaca setiap huruf di setiap bait.

Tanpa jaejoong sadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"Tanya yoochun bingung karena sedari tadi yunho hanya diam.

"Chun,kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta"Jawab yunho dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Mwo?siapa?ahjuma berbaju merah itu?"Seru yoochun sambil menunjuk ahjuma genit yang ada didepan mereka.

Plak...

Dengan kasih sayang yunho memukul kepala yoochun yang seeenak jidatnya asal menunjuk ahjuma-ahjuma genit bermake up tebal.

"Lihatlah namja dipojok cafe itu"Tunjuk yunho kearah jaejoong sedang duduk membaca.

"Bukankah ia namja yang waktu itu diparkiran kampus?"Ujar yoochun.

"Nde,bukan kah ia sangat cantik hmm?"Ucap yunho yang masih setia memandangi jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian selalu berbicara tanpa aku?"Gerutu junsu yang tiba-tiba berada diantara yunho dan yoochun.

"Yah kim junsu bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja"Teriak yunho kaget.

"Kali ini apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya junsu antusias.

"Yunho sedang jatuh cinta"Sahut yoochun.

"Whoa..Jinjja?"Teriak junsu dengan suara melengking.

Sepertinya setelah ini yunho dan yoochun harus pergi ke THT.

"Kau lihat namja dipojok sana?ia yang berhasil mengambil hati yunho"Jelas yoochun.

"Eh,bukan kah itu anak tifanny ahjuma?"Gumam junsu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"Ujar yunho.

"Tenti saja,tifanny ahjuma bekerja sebagai koki dicafe ini?"Jawab junsu.

"Mwo?".Kini giliran yunho dan yoochun yang berteriak.

"Aku akan menemuinya,kalian mau ikut?"Tanya junsu.

"Kim jaejoong?"Sapa junsu yang sudah duduk didepan jaejoong.

"Nde,nuguya?"Tanya jaejoong bingung sama sekali tidak mengenali suara yang ada didepannya.

"Aku kim junsu,anak dari sunny pemilik cafe ini"Jawab junsu ramah.

"Ah~ junsu-ssi,aku kim jaejoong".

"Hei jangan terlalu formal begitu,panggil saja junsu".

"Jadi kalian sudah bertemu dengan jaejoong sebelum ini?"Ujar junsu setelah mengobrol banyak dengan jaejoong.

"Nde,kami bertemu pertama kali di rumah sakit"Sahut yunho.

"Ah~ yunho bagaimana kakimu,apakah sudah sembuh?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Nde,gipsnya sudah lepas kemarin sepertinya lebih cepat sembuh dari perkataan dokter"Jawab yunho.

"Su-ie ayo bantu umma didapur sebentar"Panggil sunny,umma junsu.

"Nde umma,kalian ngobrollah dulu aku tinggal sebentar".

"Jadi kau disini menunggu umma mu selesai bekerja?"Tanya yoochun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya,bisa dibilang seperti itu daripada hanya dirumah"Jawab jaejoong.

"Namja yang kemarin itu dongsaengmu?"Tanya yunho memastikan.

"Changmin maksud mu?dia itu sudah seperti dongsaeng joongie sendiri".

"Chun,bisa bantu aku menjaga kasir sebentar?pengunjung sudah mulai ramai"Pinta junsu dengan celemek merahnya.

"Aku tinggal dulu,kalian ngobrol saja"Ujar yoochun sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah yunho,namun sebelum yunho melempar botol saus dimeja yoochun sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menjauh.

"Ehm,jae apa kau lapar?"Tanya yunho.

Tak terasa sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Pantas saja cafe junsu terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang datang untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya disini.

"Apa sudah jam makan siang?".

"Nde,cafe semakin ramai sekarang".

"Baiklah,kita pesan makanan aku yang akan mentraktirmu".

"Mwo?biar aku saja yang mentraktirmu,anggap saja untuk perkenalan kita".

"Tapi..?".

"Ah,begini saja hari ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu,lain kali kalau kita makan bersama giliran kau yang mentraktirku,arra?".

"Baiklah kalau begitu".

Tak lama kemudian pesanan yunho dan jaejoong datang. Yunho yang duduk didepan jaejoong selalu memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan jaejoong. Jaejoong pun melakukan kegiatannya nampak seperti orang normal pada umumnya,yang membedakan hanyalah tatapan mata jaejoong yang terlihat kosong.

Ponsel jaejoong yang tergeletak begitu saja,berdering dengan nyaring. Segera saja jaejoong mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?".

"..."

"Nde,joongie sedang dicafe umma sekarang".

"..."

"Jinjja?kita harus merayakannya kalau begitu".

"..."

"Anio~ nanti joongie pulang bersama umma".

"..."  
"Nado saranghae".

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup singkat itu jaejoong kembali meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Sedangkan yunho menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh arti,mungkin kah yang menelpon jaejoong itu kekasihnya?

Bukankah di akhir pembicaraan tadi ia mengucapkan saranghae?atau namja yang kemarin bersama jaejoong itu kekasihnya?saat dirumah sakit namja itu juga yang mengantar jaejoong. Haruskah yunho mengubur perasaannya ini?Tak mau berpikiran buruk yunho mencoba mencari jawabannya langsung dari mulut jaejoong.

"Apa kekasihmu yang menelepon barusan?"Tanya yunho pelan.

"Mwo?tadi itu noona joongie,ia mengabarkan kalau kini ia bekerja disebuah butik"Jawab jaejoong.

Yunho nampak salah tingkah dengan jawaban jaejoong itu.

"Wae?apa kau mengira kalau tadi itu kekasih ku?".

"Y-ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu".

Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan yunho.

"Yah,kenapa kau tertawa?".

"Mana mungkin namja buta seperti joongie memiliki kekasih?Ujar jaejoong disela tawanya.

"Kalau aku bersedia menjadi kekasih mu apa kau mau menerimanya?"Tanya yunho langsung.

"Mw-mwo?".

"Yunho oppa?"

Tbc-

Gomawo readers yang udah sempet review ^^

Mian kalau telat update


	4. Chapter 4

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

Malam itu acara makan malam dikeluarga jung terlihat sedikit berbeda. Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut sebahu nampak duduk diantara yunho dan jessica. Sedikit terdengar tawa dari keluarga itu. Nampaknya yeoja itu membawa suasana hangat yang sangat jarang terlihat dikediaman jung.

"Aigo~ ahjuma tidak menyangka sekarang kau secantik ini ahra"Puji nyonya jung pada yeoja bernama Go ahra.

Go ahra merupakan anak satu-satunya dari pendiri Go Corp. Ahra dulu merupakan teman bermain yunho dan jessica. Status keluarga jung yang sangat dihormati membuat jessica dan yunho dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal. Hanya orang tertentu sajalah yang bisa bermain dekat dengan mereka berdua,dan salah satunya ahra.

"Ahjuma juga masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu"Sahut ahra.

"Oya,bagaimana kabar appa dan umma mu?"Tanya appa jung.

"Mereka baik-baik saja ahjushi,untuk sementara appa dan umma tinggal di kanada untuk mengurus bisnis disana".

"Apa kau kembali ke korea seorang diri?"Kali ini giliran jessica bertanya.

"Ani~ eonnie,kemarin aku pulang bersama appa,tapi kemudian appa langsung pergi ke kanada menyusul umma".

"Yun,setelah ini kau antar ahra pulang,umma khawatir kalau ahra pulang sendiri"Ujar umma jung.

"Arraseo umma"Jawab yunho pelan.

Yunho masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang,saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada jaejoong,namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. Entah kenapa wajah cantik jaejoong selalu membayangi pikiran yunho. Yunho yakin bahwa jaejoonglah takdirnya. Dan bersama jaejoong lah ia menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya.

"Oppa,gwenchana?"Tegur ahra yang melihat yunho melamun.

"Oh~ gwenchana"Sahut yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kediaman keluarga kim nampak sedikit meriah dari biasanya. Berbagai macam hidangan tersaji diatas meja makan yang sederhana itu. Umma kim nampak sibuk mengatur letak makanan dimeja makan,sedangkan yoo jin terlihat membawa berbagai makanan dari dapur. Jaejoong dan sang appa hanya bisa duduk menanti semua makanan siap dimeja.

"Makanan siap,kajja kita makan"Seru yoo jin semangat.

Dengan perlahan appa kim menggandeng jaejoong,kemudian membantunya duduk di kursi makan.

"Gomawo appa"Ujar jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Nde,sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?kenapa hari ini kita makan mewah seperti ini?". Appa kim memang belum mengetahui kalau yoo jin diterima bekerja disebuah butik ternama.

"Apa umma belum menceritakannnya pada appa?"Tanya yoo jin pada sang umma.

Umma kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lebih baik kau yang menceritakan sendiri pada appa".

"Appa,sekarang appa tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras,begitu juga dengan umma,aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai desaigner di butik ternama"Jelas yoo jin menatap sendu ke arah appa dan ummanya.

Selama ini kedua orang tuanya membanting tulang agar yoo jin dan jaejoong hidup berkecukupan. Mereka tidak ingin anak-anak mereka merasakan hidup kekurangan. Beruntunglah appa dan umma kim yang mempunyai anak-anak pengertian,sejak kecil jaejoong dan yoo jin tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang diluar kemampuan orang tuanya.

"Benarkah itu?"Ucap appa kim terharu.

"Nde appa,mulai sekarang kurangi jam lembur appa,aku tidak ingin appa jatuh sakit"Sahut yoo jin menggenggam tangan appanya.

"Nah sekarang kita makan,sebelum dingin"Ujar umma kim sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Joongie makanlah telur ini yang banyak"Yoo jin dengan cekatan mengambilkan makanan untuk jaejoong.

"Gomawo noona"Sahut jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

**...**

"Oppa siapa tadi namja cantik yang bersama mu?"Tanya ahra yang sedang diantar pulang oleh yunho.

"Dia kenalan oppa saat kemarin dirumah sakit"Jawab yunho masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Dia cantik sekali oppa,siapa namanya?".

"Jaejoong,kim jaejoong".

"Ah~ nama yang sangat cantik seperti orangnya,apa dia sekampus dengan mu oppa?".

"Anio~ dia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil".

"Jinjja?sayang sekali wajahnya sangat cantik".

Keheningan menyelimuti mobil yang yunho kemudikan. Tak sampai satu jam mobil yunho berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.

"Kita sudah sampai"Ujar yunho memparkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir oppa?"Tanya ahra.

"Ani~ sudah malam kau masuklah lekas istirahat".

"Nde,gomawo sudah mengantar ku oppa".

Namja cantik itu bergelung kesana kemari membuat seprei diranjangnya nampak berantakan. Meskipun lampu kamar sudah mati,namun tetap saja jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia memikirkan perkataan yunho tadi siang.

_**Kalau aku bersedia menjadi kekasih mu apa kau mau menerimanya?**_**.**

"Aish~ pabbo kenapa joongie masih memikirkan perkataan yunho?"Gumam jaejoong sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yunho itu ahjushi tua,berambut botak,bergigi ompong,pendek" Jaejoong menerka-nerka seperti apa sosok seorang jung yunho.

"Apa perlu aku menanyakannya pada changmin?aish nanti changmin curiga dan bertanya macam-macam,eothokhae?".

"Joongie,gwenchana?apa mata mu sakit lagi?"Tanya umma kim khawatir melihat jaejoong belum tertidur.

"Anio~ umma,joongie baik-baik saja". Jaejoong mendudukan badannya merasakan sang umma duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Memikirkan donor untuk mata mu hmm?"Umma kim mengusap lembut pucuk kepala jaejoong.

"Bukan itu umma". Jaejoong merasakan nyaman saat ummanya membelainya dengan lembut.

"Lalu apa yang membuat joongie umma yang cantik ini tidak bisa tidur?".

"Joongie tampan umma bukan cantik".

"Arraseo,joongie tampan apa yang membuat mu masih terjaga selarut ini?".

"Umma apa umma mengenal yunho?Tanya jaejoong pelan.

"Yunho?ah~ umma ingat dia namja teman junsu bukan?wae?".

"Bagaimana rupanya umma?"Jajeoong terlihat antusias karena sang umma ternyata mengetahui bagaimana rupa yunho.

Umma kim tersenyum penuh arti,ah bukan sepertinya itu sebuah smirk. Entah dari mana yeoja cantik paruh baya itu mempelajarinya.

"Yunho?dia itu pendek,perut buncit,dan oh jangan lupakan matanya seperti seekor musang"Goda umma kim.

"Whuaaa umma eothokhae tadi siang yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada joongie"Tangis jaejoong mengetahui 'sosok' seorang yunho.

Umma kim tersenyum,saat jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jadi yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada joongie?"Umma kim menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir dimata jaejoong. "Lalu apa jawaban joongie?".

"Joongie belum menjawabnya umma,setelah yunho menyatakan perasaannya ada seorang yeoja yang datang setelah itu yunho dan yeoja itu pamit".

"Yunho itu sangat tampan sayang".

"Eh..?".

"Umma hanya menggodamu tadi"Ujar umma kim terkekeh melihat wajah kaget jaejoong.

"Umma..."Rengek jaejoong karena jadi korban kejahilan sang umma.

"Sekarang tidurlah sudah larut malam".Umma kim menyelimuti tubuh jaejoong agar hangat.

"Arraseo,umma juga tidur kasian appa kedinginan dikamarnya". Kini jaejoong yang menggoda ummanya.

"Anak nakal"Sahut umma kim sambil mencium kening jaejoong.

**...**

Yoo jin menatap kagum butik tempatnya ia bekerja kini. Butik itu memang tidak terlalu besar,namun terkesan sangat berkelas. Berbagai macam model baju terpajang didalamnya. Desainnya yang sederhana membuat butik itu seakan memanggil para pengunjung untuk sekedar melihat berbagai koleksi desaignernya.

"Yoo jin?".Panggil seorang yeoja cantik saat melihat yoo jin mengagumi butik miliknya.

"Ah~ mian jessica-ssi aku tidak segera masuk ke dalam"Ujar yoo jin membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei bukan kah sudah ku bilang panggil eonnie saja?"Sahut jessica ramah.

"N-nde eonnie".

Yoo jin menatap bos barunya itu dengan pandangan kagum. Diusia yang masih muda,jessica sudah mempunyai butik sendiri dan akan berencana membuka cabangnya yang ke 3. Wajah cantik,tubuh yang terbilang sangat sempurna bagaikan seorang model,hidup yang terjamin itulah sosok jessica dimata yoo jin yang menurutnya sangat sempurna.

"Nah ini meja kerja mu,untuk sementara ini kau menyesuaikan dirimu dahulu"Ujar jessica mengantarkan yoo jin pada meja kerjanya.

"Gomawo eonnie,aku akan bekerja keras"Sahut yoo jin sopan.

"Jangan sungkan pada ku,disini hanya kita yang usianya hampir sama,sedangkan semuanya rata-rata sudah memiliki keluarga".

"Nde,sekali gomawo sudah mempercayakan ku menjadi salah satu desaigner di JJ Boutique".

"Aku menerima mu disini karena kemampuan mu,jadi jangan merasa berhutang budi padaku".

"Changmin...!"Panggil yunho saat melihat changmin sedang makan siang di kantin kampus.

"Nde hyung?"Jawab changmin menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ehm..aku ingin bertanya..mengenai jaejoong".

"Joongie hyung?wae?".

"Bisa kau beri tahu penyebab ia tidak bisa melihat?"Tanya yunho ragu-ragu.

"Penyebab joongie hyung tidak bisa melihat?".

**...**

"Jadi jaejoong tidak bisa melihat karena sebuah kecelakaan?Ujar yunho setelah changmin memberitahunya.

"Untung saja wajah cantiknya tidak terkena percikan air keras itu".

Changmin kembali mengingat saat jaejoong tertimpa kecelakaan yang membuat jaejoong menjadi buta. Saat itu memang changmin masih sangat kecil untuk mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan penglihatan. Namun melihat jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh,changmin berjanji akan menjaga hyung kesayangannya itu apa pun yang terjadi. Sayangnya saat menginjak usia 17 tahun,changmin terpaksa pindah ke jepang mengikuti appa dan ummanya. Dan baru sekaranglah changmin kembali ke korea setelah beberapa tahun meninggalkan jaejoong.

"Apa kau menyukai jaejoong,hyung?"Tanya changmin to the point.

"Mwo?wae?apa kau juga menyukai jaejoong?"Sahut yunho.

"Aku hanya menganggap joongie hyung seperti hyung ku sendiri tidak lebih,aku tidak melarang mu menyukai jae hyung karna itu hak mu,tapi jika kau membuat jae hyung menangis sekali saja,aku tidak akan segan untuk menghajarmu"Ujar changmin penuh penekanan.

"Kau tenang saja,aku akan menjaga jaejoong sebisa ku"Jawab yunho tegas.

"Nah sekarang kau ingin bertanya apa lagi hyung?tapi informasi tadi tidak gratis".

"Mwo?maksudmu?"Ujar yunho heran.

"Kau harus membayar semua makan yang aku pesan ini".

Yunho membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan changmin. Namja sekurus changmin ternyata mempunyai nafsu makan yang terbilang sangat besar. Lihatlah meja kantin yang cukup untuk 6 orang kini penuh dengan makanan,dan hanya ada 1 orang yang menghabiskannya.

"Wae hyung?kau tidak sanggup membayar semua makanan ini?akan ku beri tahu semua tentang jaejoong hyung luar dalam"Ujar changmin tersenyum licik.

"Pesan semua makanan di kantin sesukamu,aku akan membayarnya"Sahut yunho akhirnya.

Tbc-

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.


	5. Chapter 5

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keluarganya memberi makan changmin"Rutuk yunho setelah menghabiskan beberapa ribu won untuk mentraktir changmin makan.

"Awas saja kalau informasi yang ia berikan tidak ada yang benar".

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus yang panjang menuju parkiran mobil. Kini ia memikirkan semua kata-kata changmin mengenai jaejoong,namja yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Jae hyung sangat suka hello kitty,gajah dan beruang"._

"Hello kitty,gajah dan beruang?apa aku harus membawa jaejoong ke kebun binatang?ah pabbo jaejoong tidak bisa melihat,mana mungkin aku membawanya ke kebun binatang untuk melihat gajah dan beruang". Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dua orang mahasiswi lewat didepan yunho dan percakapan mereka memberikan sebuah ide untuk yunho.

"Kau mendapat kado dari namjachingu mu?"Ujar yeoja berambut hitam legam.

"Nde,kemarin merupakan hari jadi kami,dan ia memberikan ku sebuah boneka lucu"Jawab yeoja berambut pirang.

Segera saja yunho berlari menuju mobilnya,toko boneka merupakan tujuannya sekarang. Yunho menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya,mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang ia rasa dapat membantunya memilihkan boneka untuk jaejoong.

"Ahra,apa kau dirumah?".

"...".

"Apa aku boleh minta tolong pada mu?".

"...".

"Aku ingin memberikan kado boneka untuk teman ku,bisakah kau membantu ku memilihkannya?".

"...".

"Baiklah sekarang aku ke tempat mu".

"..."

Tak sampai 1 jam ahra dan yunho sudah berdiri disebuah toko boneka yang terlihat sangat besar.

"Kajja oppa kita masuk". Ahra menggandeng tangan yunho agar segera masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Kau ingin menghadiahkan boneka apa oppa?"Tanya ahra sambil melihat-lihat berbagai macam boneka yang ada disana.

"Ehm,teman ku sangat menyukai gajah dan beruang"Jawab yunho ragu-ragu.

"Kita belikan saja boneka gajah"Usul ahra.

"Baiklah".

"Kalau boleh tahu,siapa teman mu itu?apa ia seorang yeoja?"Tanya ahra sambil memilih boneka yang ada didepannya.

"Ani~ dia seorang namja".

"Pasti jaejoong oppa bukan?"Tebak ahra asal,namun sangat tepat.

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu oppa,kalau kau ingin menceritakannya pada ku,ceritakan saja"Ujar ahra geli melihat ekspresi kaget yunho.

"Gomawo,ahra kau memang bisa diandalkan sejak dulu"Sahut yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Oya,apa aku boleh ikut ke rumah jaejoong oppa?".Pinta ahra penuh harap.

Rumah minimalis itu nampak sangat terawat,dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh dihalaman depannya. Meskipun tidak semewah rumah yunho,tapi entah mengapa yunho justru merasa nyaman saat memasuki halaman rumah jaejoong.

"Rumahnya sangat nyaman oppa,pasti umma jaejoong oppa sangat pintar memilih dekorasi rumah"Ujar ahra kagum melihat halaman rumah yang menurutnya sangat nyaman itu.

Ting..Tong..

Dengan tak sabar yunho menekan bel rumah jaejoong. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Nugu?"Tanya jaejoong dari celah pintu.

"Aku yunho,kau masih ingat bukan?"Sahut yunho cemas sekaligus takut jaejoong lupa akan dirinya.

"Oh yunho". Suara jaejoong terdengar sangat senang,ia bahkan membukakan pintu agar yunho dapat masuk.

"Annyeong oppa". Sapa ahra ramah. "Mian kemarin aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diriku,aku Go ahra teman yunho oppa dan sica eonnie dari kecil".

"Kim jaejoong imnida,kajja kita masuk".

Jaejoong sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar yunho dan ahra dapat masuk. Jaejoong berjalan pelan dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya,sesekali tangannya meraba-raba apa yang ada didepannya. Melihat hal itu yunho segera membantu jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tidak terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu.

"Duduklah dulu,akan ku ambilkan minum". Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang tamu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Oppa biar aku bantu". Ahra,yeoja itu segera menyusul jaejoong yang telah mendahuluinya kedapur.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?"Tanya jaejoong penasaran.

"Kami..."

"Yunho oppa membelikan mu boneka gajah oppa"Seru ahra sebelum yunho sempat menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong.

"Jinjja?darimana kau tahu aku menyukai gajah yun?".

"Ehm-hanya asal menebak saja".

Tentu saja yunho berbohong,sangat tidak elit mengakui bahwa ia mendapat semua informasi mengenai jaejoong dari changmin.

"Gomawo yun"Ucap jaejoong senang dengan tangan mendekap sebuah boneka gajah yang cukup besar.

"Aku ikut memilihkannya untuk mu oppa".Ujar ahra tak mau kalah.

"Gomawo juga untuk mu ahra"Sahut jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Omo oppa wajah mu sangat cantik sekali,yunho oppa bisakah kau memfoto kami dengan ponsel ku?". Ahra menyerahkan ponselnya pada yunho.

JEPRET...

Satu foto terambil dengan sempurna. Ahra memeluk lengan jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya mengarahkan pandangan kosong dengan sedikit senyum,namun tetap membuat jaejoong terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Kajja oppa kita foto bertiga".Ajak ahra kemudian memasang timer pada ponselnya.

JEPRET...

"Woaaa ini bagus sekali oppa,kalian terlihat sangat serasi"Seru ahra melihat hasil foto itu. Ahra yang memeluk lengan jaejoong disebelah kiri dan yunho yang sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada jaejoong,seakan ingin mencium pipi jaejoong yang terlihat sangat halus itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Darimana saja kau seharian?kenapa tidak mampir ke kantor untuk melihat bagaimana nanti kau akan bekerja?"Ujar appa jung yang melihat yunho baru pulang kerumah saat hari hampir malam.

"Untuk apa aku kesana?bukankah ada park ahjushi yang mengurusi semua?"Sahut yunho malas.

Baru saja ia merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa karena hampir seharian tadi ia dan ahra dirumah jaejoong,menemani sang namja cantik itu dirumah. Namun saat kembali kerumahnya tiba-tiba saja appanya membahas hal yang sangat yunho benci. Sebagai pewaris jung corp yunho harus belajar sejak dini bagaimana cara mengelola perusahaan besar itu. Dan itulah yang yunho tidak suka,karena ia sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada dunia bisnis seperti appanya.

"Manajer park hanya sementara,setelah itu kaulah yang akan menjadi presdir diperusahaan"Ujar appa jung tegas.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja jabatan presdir pada park ahjushi".

"Jung yunho...!" Appa jung kini terlihat sangat emosi,ia bahkan sempat membanting buku yang ia baca sedari tadi.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau adalah pewaris perusahaan terbesar dikorea..!".

"Dan tidak seharusnya appa memaksa ku untuk mewariskan perusahaan appa itu,sica noona lebih pantas menyandang jabatan itu".Balas yunho yang kini sama-sama tersulut emosi.

"Dalam sejarah keluarga jung tidak ada seorang pemimpin perempuan...!".

Suasana dirumah jung semakin memanas,baik appa jung ataupun yunho sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Mereka tetap pada egonya masing-masing. Appa jung menganggap bahwa pemegang jabatan tertinggi diperusahaan haruslah seorang namja. Sedangkan yunho yang sama sekali tidak menyukai bisnis lebih memilih noonanya yang memegang jabatan itu,karena yunho tahu noonanya sangat tertarik pada bisnis,namun sayang appa jung masih memegang prinsip bahwa namja lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada yeoja.

"Ada apa ini?". Umma jung datang setelah mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah ruang tamu.

"Lihat perbuatan anakmu,sekarang dia berani membantah appanya" Tunjuk appa jung murka didepan wajah yunho.

"Yunho,kau harus mematuhi semua perkataan appamu ini semua demi kebaikan mu sayang"Ujar umma jung yang sepertinya lebih membela suaminya.

"Terserah kalian saja...".

"Yunho kau mau kemana?"Seru umma jung melihat putranya keluar kemudian mengendarai mobil mewahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bertengkar dengan appa mu lagi?".

Yunho kini berada di apartement milik yoochun. Sempat ia berpikir akan menginap diapartement jessica,namun tentu saja orang tuanya akan menelpon jessica dan menyuruh yunho pulang.

"Appa ku terlalu kekanakan"Ujar yunho yang kini duduk dibalkon kamar yoochun.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja menuruti perkataan appamu?".Saran yoochun seenaknya.

"Dan berakhir perusahaan menjadi bangkrut?lalu memecat semua pegawai?aku masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukan hal itu"Tolak yunho tegas.

"Oya,bagaimana dengan namja cantik mu itu?".Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tahu sahabatnya ini sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

"Jaejoong?kau tahu seharian aku berada dirumahnya". Cerita yunho antusias seakan melupakan pertengkaran dengan appany.

"Mwo?kau dirumahnya seharian?apa yang kau lakukan pada anak orang jung yunho,aku tahu jaejoong tidak bisa melihat tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukannya"Seru yoochun membuat yunho sedikit tersentak.

"Yah apa yang sedang kau pikirkan park jidat,aku datang bersama ahra"Sahut yunho tak kalah kencang.

"Eh,kau bersama ahra"Ujar yoochun sedikit kembali dari lamunannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh,kalau aku berdua saja bersama jaejoong?"Tanya yunho menyelidiki pikiran pervert yoochun.

"Yah kau tahu sendiri yun"Jawab yoochun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Chunnie..apa kau didalam?". Suara teriakan atau lebih tepatnya lengkingan terdengar sangat nyaring dari ruang tamu apartement yoochun.

"Aish untuk apa bebek berisiki itu kemari"Ujar yoochun menghampiri junsu yang sudah masuk apartementnya.

Yoochun memang memberikan password apartementnya pada yunho dan junsu.

"Chunnie,apa yunho disini?"Tanya junsu sebelum sempat yoochun bertanya padanya.

"Wae?"Yoochun justru balik bertanya.

"Tadi umma jung menelepon umma ku,ia mengatakan kalau yunho pergi dari rumah,ku pikir yunho akan kemari"Sahut junsu.

"Apa kau mengatakan pada umma ku kalau aku berada disini?"Ujar yunho tiba-tiba berada dibelakang yoochun.

"Tentu saja tidak"Sahut junsu sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa yunho berada di apartement yoochun.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawa tas begitu besar?"Tanya yoochun penasaran dengan isi tas punggung yang dibawa junsu.

"Tentu saja aku juga akan menginap disini"Jawab junsu dengan senyul lebarnya.

"Mwo?tidak ada kamar untuk mu disini".

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur,kita akan mengadakan piyama party"Teriak junsu senang. "Lihat aku bahkan membawa banyak makanan dari cafe umma ku". Junsu memperlihatkan bungkusan besar yang ia tenteng dari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma,tadi yunho datang kerumah"Ujar jaejoong saat sedang bersama ummanya ditaman mungil belakang rumah mereka.

"Jinjja?"Seru umma kim sedikit tidak percaya.

"Nde,bahkan yunho membelikan joongie boneka gajah umma".

"Apa itu boneka gajah besar yang kini ada kamar joongie?".

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya semangat,membuat poninya yang sedikit panjang itu jatuh menutupi mata indahnya.

"Apa joongie menyukai yunho?"Tanya umma kim merapikan poni jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Molla umma,joongie takut kalau ternyata yunho hanya main-main"Ucap jaejoong lirih.

"Umma yakin yunho tidak main-main dengan perasaannya sayang,umma bisa melihat tatapan matanya saat menatap mu saat kalian dicafe kemarin".

"Jinjja umma?jadi umma setuju kalau joongie dan yunho- ehm-berpacaran?"Tanya jaejoong setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapan ummanya.

"Tentu saja sayang,umma selalu mendukung,asal joongie bahagia umma,appa bahkan noona pasti akan mendukungmu"Sahut umma kim dengan tatapan teduh.

"Gomawo umma,joongie sayang umma"Jaejoong menghambur kepelukan ummanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari,appa kim dan yoo jin memandang dari kejauhan.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama"Ujar appa kim menghapus air matanya karena terharu.

"Appa benar,kalau ada waktu libur bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?"Sahut yoo jin yang juga menetaskan air mata haru melihat bahwa dongsaengnya kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Sepertinya bulan depan appa mendapat jatah libur".

Tbc-

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Boleh juga kalau mau ripiu lewat twitter,mention aja ke .chuLieya

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.


	6. Chapter 6

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

Meskipun tidak ada pernyataan resmi bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih,namun sebulan ini yunho sering kali berkunjung ke rumah jaejoong,sekedar untuk menemani namja cantik itu saat sendirian dirumah. Tak jarang pula yunho ikut makan malam bersama keluarga jaejoong yang tentu saja berbeda dengan suasan makan malam di keluarganya.

Terkadang yunho menitipkan hadiah-hadiah untuk jaejoong pada yoo jin. Setelah mengetahui bahwa pegawai baru dibutik noonanya adalah kakak perempuan jaejoong,yunho sering kali menitipkan hadiah untuk jaejoong. Yunho juga sering mengunjungi butik jessica,untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar jaejoong jika ia tidak sempat menemui jaejoong.

"Kau datang lagi,huh?"Tegur jessica saat melihat yunho diruang kerjanya.

"Wae?apa noona tidak senang melihat kedatangan ku?"Sahut yunho melihat-lihat berbagai macam desaign baju dimeja jessica.

"Kau itu datang hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan jaejoong lewat yoo jin bukan?"

Jessica sudah mengetahui bahwa yunho menyukai jaejoong,meskipun jessica belum pernah bertemu dengan jaejoong namun ia mendukung dongsaengnya itu.

"Tugas kuliah dan appa selalu membuat ku sibuk noona,aku tidak sempat mampir ke rumahnya"Keluh yunho merasa penat dengan rutinitasnya.

"Hei noona penasaran dengan jaejoong,secantik apa dia sampai-sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya?"Sedikit banyak jessica juga merasa penasaran dengan bagaimana rupa seorang kim jaejoong yang sampai-sampai membuat dongsaengnya itu tergila-gila.

"Dia sangat cantik noona,ah kurasa kau bahkan kalah cantik".

"Yah..." Jessica melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke arah yunho.

Tok..Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat acara lempar kertas yang dilakukan jessica dan yunho terhenti. Yoo jin memasuki ruangan jessica dengan setumpuk kertas hasil rancangannya.

"Mian mengganggu,tapi rancangan untuk katalog minggu ini sudah selesai"Ujar yoo jin yang kemudian meletakkan kertas-kertas itu dimeja jessica.

"Woahh kau sangat hebat,aku menyukai semua rancangan mu hari ini"Puji jessica yang meneliti hasil rancangan yoo jin.

"Go-gomawo".

"Ah~ noona bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan bersama-sama?"Ujar yunho sebelum yoo jin keluar dari ruangan jessica.

"Mwo?"Yoo jin nampak sangat terkejut dengan permintaan yunho.

"Iya~ ajak jaejoong juga,jadi kita makan ber 4,bersama sica noona?"Jelas yunho seakan menyadari keterkejutan yoo jin.

"Arraseo,nanti aku akan memberitahu jaejoong"Ujar yoo jin.

"Ah~ nanti biar aku yang menjemput jaejoong,pukul 7 kita bertemu direstoran 5 blok dari sini"Pesan yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung...?"Panggil changmin saat berada dikamar jaejoong.

"Hmm?"Jawab jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang melamun itu.

"Sejak kapan kamar mu jadi toko boneka?"Tanya changmin yang melihat kamar jaejoong kini penuh dengan boneka berukuran besar.

"Eh-em itu...".

Jaejoong terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan changmin. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa semua boneka itu merupakan hadiah dari yunho?.

"Apa ini semua hadiah dari yunho?"Tebak changmin.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu minnie?"Jaejoong terkejut mendengar tebakan changmin yang seratus persen benar.

"Ha-hanya menebak saja,lalu apa kalian sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan?".

"Molla".

"Wae?apa yunho tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai mu?".

"Waktu itu dia pernah berkata kalau mau menjadi kekasih ku".

"Lalu apa kau menolaknya hyung?".

"Anio~,aku bahkan tidak memberikan jawaban saat itu".

"Kau tidak memberikan jawaban,tapi yunho tetap memberikan mu hadiah hyung?".

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya,setuju dengan perkataan changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan yunho sebagai kekasih mu hyung?"Tanya changmin penasaran.

"A-aku takut,kalau yunho hanya mempermainkan namja buta seperti ku".

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit takut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Hanya karena jaejoong seorang namja buta,yunho bisa saja dengan mudah mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik hyung" Changmin mengenggam erat tangan jaejoong,mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk namja cantik itu.

"Aku yakin bahwa yunho tidak main-main dengan perasannya,kalau kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sebaiknya katakan padanya,ku dengar yunho sangat populer di kampus".

"Jinjja?apa yunho setampan itu?".

"Ya,dia cukup tampan,tapi tidak setampan aku"Ujar changmin yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku percaya kau tampan,shim changmin"Gerutu jaejoong.

Drrrttt...Drrttt...

Ponsel dalam pangkuan jaejoong bergetar. Changmin sedikit mengintip siapa yang menelepon hyung tersayangya itu. "Itu yoo jin noona hyung".

"Yeoboseo noona?".

"..."

"Nde?Jinjja"

"..."

"Nde,changmin yang menemaniku hari ini".

"...".

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?".

"..."

"Arraseo,aku akan segera bersiap-siap".

"..."

"Ada apa hyung?"Tanya changmin penasaran.

"Em,yoo jin noona mengajakku makan malam bersama yunho dan noonanya"Jawab jaejoong.

"Jinjja?kalau begitu lekas kau mandi,aku akan membantu menyiapkan pakaian untuk mu,atau perlu aku sekalian memandikanmu hyung?".

"Y-yah aku buta bukan lumpuh"Protes jaejoong.

Setengah jam lagi yunho datang menjemput jaejoong,sedangkan namja cantik itu masih berdebat dengan changmin mengenai warna pakaian yang akan dipakai jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai kaos ungu ini hyung"Ujar changmin dengan sebuah kaos polo berwarna ungu.

"Shireo,ungu terlihat gelap min"Tolak jaejoong.

"Aish~ bagaimana kalau hijau muda ini?".

"Hijau muda?itu terlalu terang changminnie". Lagi-lagi jaejoong menolak semua usul changmin mengenai warna baju yang akan dipakainya.

"Apa ada warna yang sedikit menenangkan min?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Menenangkan?tunggu akan kucarikan,ah hyung bagaimana kalau biru muda dengan aksen awan ini?".

"Apa itu kaos v-neck kesukaanku min?".

"Em,sepertinya iya hyung?"Jawab changmin sedikit ragu apakah kaos yang ditangannya ini merupakan kaos kesayangan jaejoong atau bukan.

"Berikan pada ku,aku akan memakainya".

"Chagi,apa kau sudah siap?yunho menunggu mu dibawah" Umma kim melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar jaejoong.

"Aigo~ putra umma cantik sekali"Puji nyonya kim melihat penampilan jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Kaos v-neck warna biru muda dengan aksen awan putih,serta celana panjang putih yang membungkus kaki jenjang jaejoong dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana umma,aku yang memilihkan baju untuk joongie hyung?"Ujar changmin merasa bangga.

"Kau hebat changminnie,jangan lupa membawa jaketmu joongie" Umma kim memakaikan jaket putih agar putra kesayangannya itu tidak kedinginan.

"Kajja hyung kita turun" Changmin menggandeng satu tangan jaejoong dan menuntunnya menuruni tangga.

"Hay hyung"Sapa changmin yang melihat yunho duduk diruang tamu.

"Changmin?" Yunho terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan changmin dirumah jaejoong,terlebih changmin menggandeng tangan jaejoong dan jangan lupakan bahwa changmin dan jaejoong berada dikamar berdua saja.

"Aku hanya membantu joongie hyung mempersiapkan semuanya"Ujar changmin seolah mengerti ekspresi wajah yunho yang sedikti heran dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"A-apa kau sudah menunggu lama yun?"Tanya jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Ani~ aku baru saja datang,dan umma mu berkata kalau kau sedang dikamar"Sahut yunho yang sangat mengagumi sosok cantik didepannya.

"Ahjuma titip joongie ne"Ujar umma kim melepas kepergian jaejoong dan yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nde ahjuma,kami pergi dulu"Pamit yunho kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah jaejoong.

"A-apa noona mu galak yun?"Tanya jaejoong mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ani~ dia sangat baik,kau pasti akan menyukainya".

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai direstoran yang yunho tuju. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir ditempat yang aman,yunho dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk jaejoong. Ia bahkan membantu jaejoong memasuki restoran yang terbilang sangat mewah.

"Yun,kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau akan makan direstoran mewah seperti ini?"Ujar jaejoong

"Eh,kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?".

"Dari ucapan selamat datang para pelayan didepan,kalau tahu akan kesini aku akan memakaian pakaian formal bukan kaos seperti ini".

"Apapun yang akan kau pakai kau terlihat sangat sempurna jae"Bisik yunho pelan membuat jaejoong berblushing ria.

"Nah itu yoo jin dan sica noona"Yunho memapah jaejoong dengan hati-hati menuju meja yang telah ditempati yoo jin dan jessica.

"Omo,yoo jin adik mu sangat cantik"Puji jessica senang.

"A-anyeong kim jaejoong imnida"Salam jaejoong sopan.

"Jangan terlalu formal joongie,eh apa aku juga boleh memanggil mu joongie?".

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Pantas saja yunho sampai tergila-gila pada mu joongie,kau tahu tiap malam dia selalu menelpon ku untuk menceritakan bagaimana cantiknya seorang kim jaejoong".

"Yah noona siapa yang menyuruh mu menceritakan itu semua"Kesal yunho karena noonanya telah membuka rahasia terbesarnya.

Yoo jin dan jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kakak adik yang terkesan sangat akrab itu.

Meja yang yunho pesan sepertinya memang di desaign untuk 4 orang saja. Meja berbentuk lingkaran itu nampak penuh dengan makanan yang terhidang dengan aroma yang membuat siapa saja akan menghabiskannya dengan sekejap.

"Joongie kau makan yang banyak ne,noona tidak ingin melihat kau begitu kurus"Ujar jessica.

"Jangan berlebihan noona"Tegur yunho yang merasa noonanya terlalu perhatian pada jaejoong.

"Wae?sudah lama aku ingin mempunyai adik yang cantik seperti jaejoong,tapi kenapa adik ku justru seperti kau,yun?"Protes jessica yang mengundang gelak tawa dimeja itu.

Sesekali yoo jin membantu jaejoong mengambilkan makanannya,nampaknya jaejoong malam itu sangat berlimpah kasih sayang. Yunho,jessica dan yoo jin noonanya sangat memperhatika jaejoong,seakan jaejoong adalah keramik yang rapuh sehingga bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Eonnie gomawo atas makan malam hari ini"Ujar yoo jin setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai.

"Jangan sungkan padaku,di tempat kerja aku memang atasan mu,tapi diluar itu kita adalah teman,terlebih lagi sepertinya kita akan jadi saudara ipar" Jessica melirik kearah yunho dan jaejoong yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"A-apa eonnie setuju kalau yunho menjalin hubungan dengan joongie?"Tanya yoo jin.

"Tentu saja kau setuju,asal kau tahu,yunho dididik untuk jadi pewaris perusahaan appa dari kecil ia selalu menuruti semua perintah appa,kurasa sekarang saatnya ia mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk hidupnya"Cerita jessica.

"Emh yun apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?".

Kini yunho dan jaejoong sedang berada dibalkon restoran yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan kota seoul yang indah. Mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku yang memang dikhususkan untuk pengunjung restoran.

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan?".

"Me-mengenai ucapan mu sewaktu kita dicafe milik junsu" Jaejoong terlihat menggenggam erat ujung bajunya,menandakan namja cantik itu sedang gugup.

"Ucapan ku?" Yunho sedikit tidak ingat mengenai apa yang pernah ia katakan pada jaejoong.

"Ah~ aku ingat sekarang,waktu itu aku mengatakan mau menjadi kekasih mu bukan?"Seru yunho setelah mengingatnya.

"Nde,a-apa itu ma-masih berlaku?"Tanya jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Jae?jangan bilang kau...?".

"Ka-kau boleh menjadi ke-kekasih ku"Ucap jaejoong akhirnya.

"Jinjja?kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku kan?" Yunho terlihat senang juga takut mendengar perkataan jaejoong berusan.

"Justru aku yang takut kau yang mempermainkan namja buta seperti aku"Lirih jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku kim jaejoong,aku benar-benar menyukai mu bahkan mencintai mu,aku tidak perduli meskipun kau lumpuh atau bisu sekalipun,bagiku kau adalah kim jaejoong yang aku cintai"Ucap yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah jaejoong.

"Jeongmal?" Jaejoong terlihat menitikkan airmatanya setelah mendengar perkataan yunho yang menurutnya sangat menyentuh itu.

"Saranghae kim jaejoong" Yunho membawa jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Na-nado saranghae yun"Balas jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada yunho.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah melihat dengan tatapan benci.

"_Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian bersatu,bagaimana pun caranya kalian harus berpisah meskipun aku harus jadi seorang pembunuh"._

Tbc-

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Boleh juga kalau mau ripiu lewat twitter,mention aja ke /chuLieya

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Author akan coba membalas review dari reader dichapter sebelumnya ^^

**Vic89: gomawo udah mau review ^^**

**Yoochun pikirannya emang kemana-mana (?) karena mereka baru kenal jadi joongie sama changmin nggak ikut piyama party ^^**

**Nunoel31: cheonmayo chingu :* gomawo juga udah mau review,bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin FF nya.**

**Lee minji elf: Nde ini sudah dilanjut ^^ review lagi ya :***

**De: gomawo,nanti author siapin kerikil (?) buat bumbuin kisah percintaan yunjae *_* keep review ya gomawo :***

Author bikin FF ini karena terinspirasi dari lagu DBSK yang berjudul sama,Stand By U kalau diterjemahin ke liriknya sedih banget TT_TT

Ada readers yang bilang kalau baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya KRY yang your eyes,nanti akan author coba ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

**Ff ini merupakan hasil pemikiran autor setelah melihat arti lagu Stand By U DBSK,jadi kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku ini ff orang lain,jamban please -_-**

**Kalau menemukan ff yang ****hampir sama ****anggap saja kesamaan pemikiran author ^^**

**...**

"Whoaa selamat ya akhirnya kalian kini sepasang kekasih"Ucap yoochun.

Kini yunho,jaejoong,junsu,yoochun dan changmin sedang berada dicafe milik umma junsu. Setelah mengetahui bahwa yunho dan jaejoong kini sepasang kekasih,yoochun dan junsu membujuk yunho agar mentraktir mereka.

"Go-gomawo"Sahut jaejoong yang masih malu-malu.

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu jae,membuat yunho ingin memakan mu saja"Goda yoochun yang dari tadi memang senang sekali menggoda pasangan baru ini.

"Kau ingin botol saus ini mendarat dijidat lebarmu itu hmm?"Geram yunho yang besiap-siap melemparkan botol saus didepannya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan makan saja"Potong changmin.

"Yah tiang kau sudah menghabiskan separuh jatah untuk kami"Teriak junsu mendapati beberapa piring makanan telah kosong.

"Eh,ini untuk kita?ku kira ini jatah untuk ku sendiri?"Sahut changmin membuat junsu dan yoochun memandangnya heran,yunho?dia sudah tahu bagaimana changmin makan,bukan kah ia pernah menjadi korban keganasan changmin,jaejoong?oh namja cantik itu tengah terkikik geli tentunya ia juga tidak kaget.

"Kau kenapa boo?"Tanya yunho melihat jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Boo?".

"Ah~ itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu"Ujar yunho seketika membuat pipi jaejoong merona hebat.

"A-ani~ hanya saja kebiasaan changmin yang makan banyak tidak berubah"Jawab jaejoong.

"Kau dan changmin sudah berteman akrab hmm?"Tanya yunho tanpa memperdulikan 3 namja didepan mereka yang tengan berdebat tentang makanan.

"Nde,sejak kecil changmin yang anak tunggal selalu bermain dengan ku,sampai changmin pindah ke jepang dan kembali lagi ke korea"Sahut jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana ia dan changmin dulu selalu bersama-sama. Changmin yang merupakan putra tunggal tentu saja merasa kesepian,hampir setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah changmin lebih memilih pulang kerumah jaejoong,karena kedua orang tua changmin sibuk bekerja.

Dimana ada jaejoong disitulah ada changmin,changmin yang memang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari jaejoong selalu melindungi jaejoong saat beberapa teman sekelasnya mengganggunya. Sejak saat itulah mereka berdua saling melindungi,sampai pada kejadian jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan matanya menjadi buta.

Selama beberapa minggu jaejoong tidak mau keluar rumah bahkan sekolah,ia sempat down mengetahui bahwa ia telah buta. Namun changmin tidak menyerah,setiap hari ia selalu menemani jaejoong yang mengurung dirinya dikamar,lambat laun semangat jaejoong terkumpul kembali. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat menyelesaikan masa SMA nya dan changmin pindah kejepang.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya changmin saat melihat jaejoong terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa min"Sahut jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Noona..?"Panggil yunho saat menginap lagi di apartement jessica.

"Hmm..?Sahut jessica yang masih memakan makan malamnya.

"Apa kau setuju aku menikah dengan jaejoong?"Tanya yunho langsung.

"Mwo?ohok...ohok...yah ambilkan...ohok..air".

Secepat kilat yunho mengambilkan air untuk noonanya itu.

"Gwenchana noona?".

"Aku hampir saja mati gara-gara ucapan mu dan kau bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja?"Sembur jessica.

"Mianhe noona,aku tidak tahu kalau reaksi mu begitu heboh".

"Jadi...apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu itu?". Jessica menatap intens yunho.

"Tentu saja,aku rasa jaejoong lah takdir ku"Jawab yunho mantap.

"Noona setuju kau akan menikah dengan siapa pun,tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan umma?kau tahu bahwa mereka memiliki watak yang keras,kau dan jaejoong bisa menjadi korban dari appa dan umma".

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana noona?apa kau bisa membantu ku?".

"Noona tidak yakin yun,kau tahu sendiri bagaimana appa dan umma".

Yunho sangat tahu bagaimana sifat kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat keras dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Tentu saja korban yang paling menderita adalah jessica,ia memiliki minat dan bakat yang sangat bagus dalam dunia bisnis,namun karena ia terlahir sebagai yeoja,appa jung tidak memperbolehkan jessica terjun kedalam dunia bisnis.

Sebagai gantinya jessica diberikan sebuah butik untuk ia kelola sendiri,sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat melenceng jauh dari minat dan bakatnya.

"Untuk sementara ini appa dan umma jangan sampai tahu mengenai hubungan mu dan jaejoong"Ucap jessica pelan.

"Arraseo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigo~ anak umma daritadi tersenyum sendiri?"Tegur umma kim melihat sedari tadi jaejoong tersenyum sendiri.

"Umma...jangan menggoda joongie"Ucap jaejoong manja.

"Eh,siapa yang menggoda joongie?".

"Umma..?"Panggil jaejoong pelan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang umma.

"Nde jaejoongie".

"Apa umma senang kalau joongie bersama yunho?".

"Wae?tentu saja sayang,umma senang joongie bersama siapa saja,asalkan orang itu dapat menjaga dan melindungi joongie". Umma kim mengusap lembut pucuk kepala jaejoong.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Yoo jin muncul kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping jaejoong.

"Noona,apa kau sudah menyelesaikan rancangan mu?"Tanya jaejoong setelah mendengar suara noona nya.

"Tentu saja sudah,jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?".

"Ani~ noona tidak perlu tahu"Sahut jaejoong jahil.

"Emh rupanya umma dan joongie sudah pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu"Ucap yoo jin menatap sang umma,sedangkan umma kim hanya tersenyum.

"Ah~ rupanya semua sedang berada dibelakang,pantas saja appa pulang tidak ada yang menyambut"Ujar appa kim yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Omo yeobo,mianhe aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan pulang cepat"Sahut umma kim menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Gwenchana chagi,hei cuaca sangat cerah malam ini bagaimana kalau kita membuat tenda dan tidur diluar?"Usul appa kim yang tentunya disambut antusias oleh jaejoong dan yoo jin.

"Umma akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita".

"Baiklah kalau begitu appa akan menyiapkan tenda".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genap 2 bulan jaejoong dan yunho menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yunho yang sangat mencintai jaejoong terkadang menjadi sangat protektif dengan jaejoong,sehingga membuat kekasih cantiknya itu kesal.

"Yun,joongie hanya ingin pergi ketaman depan"Gerutu jaejoong karena saat ini ia hanya dirumah saja dengan yunho.

"Shireo,diluar sangat dingin boo,bagaimana kalau kau sampai sakit hmm?"Keukeuh yunho yang tidak membiarkan jaejoong keluar dicuaca yang sangat dingin ini.

"Joongie bisa pakai baju hangat"Ujar jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Hei apa kau lupa boo,kau itu alergi dingin,kulitmu akan merah semua jika terkena angin diluar".

"..."

"Hei kau marah?".

"..."

"Boo..?"

"..."

"Joongie".

"..."

"Cantik?"

"Yah joongie tampan bukan cantik"Seru jaejoong sedangkan yunho tersenyum karena akhirnya jaejoong mau bersuara.

"Kalau cuaca sudah hangat,aku akan membawa mu pergi jalan-jalan kemana pun"Yunho memeluk jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jinjja?kau tidak akan bohong kan?"

"Janji.." Yunho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak...

Suara gebrakan pada meja membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas didepan ruangan direktur jung sedikit tersentak.

"Mi-mianhe sajangnim apa terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya sekretaris dengan gugup.

"Kosongkan semua jadwal rapat selama beberapa hari,kau urus semua maslah perusahaan"Seru appa jung emosi,kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Ba-baik sajangmin".

Suasana mencekam sangat terasa diruang baca keluarga jung. Beberapa lembar foto berserakan dilantai dan meja.

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu jung yunho?"Seru appa jung.

"A-aku tidak ada pembelaan apa-apa appa,karena semua yang difoto itu benar"Jawab yunho tenang.

Pagi tadi appa jung dikagetkan dengan sebuah amplop yang terdapat diatas meja kerjanya tanpa nama pengirim. Ternyata isi amplop itu adalah foto yunho yang sedang bersama jaejoong. Foto saat yunho dan jaejoong makan berdua,bahkan saat yunho mencium pipi jaejoong saat yunho mengantarkan jaejoong pulang kerumahnya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan perbuatan mu itu!".

"Aku sangat sadar appa,aku mencintainya"

Plak..

Tamparan mendarat dipipi yunho.

"Apa namja brengsek itu menggoda mu! Katakan berapa appa harus membayarnya agar dia menjauhi mu"Teriakan appa jung semakin kencang.

"Dia punya nama appa,jangan pernah appa memanggilnya brengsek!".

"Tinggalkan namja brengsek itu!"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi appa,bahkan meskipun aku harus mati aku tidak akan meninggalkan jaejoong".

"Yeobo sudahlah ingat jantungmu"Lerai umma jung.

"Kau!akan tahu akibatnya jika tidak segera meninggalkan namja brengsek itu"Appa jung menunjuk yunho dengan wajah sangat merah karena emosi.

"Yun,sebaiknya kau masuk kamar dan tenangkan dirimu"Ujar umma jung sembari memapah suaminya masuk ke kamar.

Yunho terduduk lemas disofa,sakit di pipinya kini tidak sebanding dengan hinaan yang appanya lontarkan untuk jaejoong. Apakah salah jika ia mencintai seorang namja?bukankah banyak orang berkata cinta itu buta?tapi kenapa sekarang cinta mempermasalahkan gender?.

Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Apa kau dirumah?".

"..."

"Aku akan kesana segera"

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pakailah ini untuk mengompres pipi mu"Yoochun menyodorkan es untuk mengompres pipi yunho yang terlihat sedikit bengkak.

"Gomawo chun".

"Apa,appa mu sering melakukan ini hyung?"Tanya changmin yang memang sedang berada diapartement yoochun bersama junsu.

"Ani~"

"Pakai salep ini,agar bengkaknya cepat sembuh"Junsu menyodorkan sebuah salep untuk yunho.

"Gomawo su".

"Jadi apa setelah ini kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan joongie hyung?"Ujar changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak,apa pun yang terjadi aku akan mempertahankan jaejoong"Sahut yunho.

"Arraseo aku paham kalau begitu mencintai joongie hyung,tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan mu kalau berada diposisi joongie hyung?"

Perkataan changmin membuat yunho terdiam dan berpikir,appanya tidak pernah main-main dengan semua ucapannya. Jika ia bisa bertahan dengan semua ini,bagaimana dengan jaejoong?apakah ia juga dapat bertahan seperti dirinya?'.

"Aku.."

Tbc-

Annyeong ^^ *lambai ala miss korea*

Semangat buat update cepet gara-gara baca riview yang masuk :*

Udah mulai muncul konflik,tapi tenang aja konflik yang sesungguhnya bukan ini ^^ *Diamuk beruang

Author itu yeoja 91,biar akrab boleh kok manggil noona,eonnie,saeng,chagi(?)

**PhantomMirotic: \^o^/ appa sama umma jadian juga,kalo kimchi ntar nggak bisa buat nimpukin orang yang jahatin appa sama umma donk ^^**

**Lee Minji Elf: gomawo :* masih penasaran kan?sengaja author bikin penasaran *plak**

**De: kayaknya chapter depan baru terungkap semua:* keep review yah ^^**

**Nunoel31: cheonmayo ^^ iya,jadi semangat karna baca review dari readers semua *cipokin satu-satu**

**Js-ie: sapa hayohh yang pasti buka author yah O_O *Ditendang gomawo udah review :***

**Vic89: gomawo reviewnya ^^ gelap mata?lampunya lupa dinyalain mungkin?hehe..**

**Ifa. : kejutan buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^,gomawo udah sempet review:* **

**Yunholic: udang dibalik batu?mati donk?*Plak**


	8. Chapter 8

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

**Ff ini merupakan hasil pemikiran autor setelah melihat arti lagu Stand By U DBSK,jadi kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku ini ff orang lain,jamban please -_-**

**Kalau menemukan ff yang ****hampir sama ****anggap saja kesamaan pemikiran para author ^^**

**...**

"Kau sudah memberitahu jaejoong tentang hal ini?"Tanya jessica khawatir.

Setelah bertengkar dengan appa nya,yunho lebih memilih untuk tidur di apartement jessica.

"Be-belum,aku takut jaejoong akan terluka mendengarnya,meskipun aku tidak akan meninggalkannya"Sahut yunho terlihat sangat lemas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?".

"A-aku tidak tahu noona,bisakah kau membantu ku kali ini?".

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu jaejoong mengenai masalah ini".

"Tapi noona jaejoong akan merasa terluka jika aku memberitahu masalah ini"Sergah yunho.

"Dia akan lebih terluka lagi jika sampai appa atau bahkan umma yang memberitahu masalah ini yun".

"Aku akan cari waktu yang pas untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan jaejoong"Ucap yunho akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei bagaimana keadaan mu,kau sudah baikan dengan appamu?"Tanya yoochun.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dikantin universitas.

"Sangat buruk,sica noona bahkan menyuruhku untuk memberitahu jaejoong mengenai masalah ini".

"Mwo?bukankah itu justru akan membuat jaejoong terluka?".

"Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan mu,tapi kata sica noona ini lebih baik daripada jaejoong harus mengetahui hal ini dari mulut orang lain".

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakan pada jaejoong?".

"Mungkin hari ini"Jawab yunho lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau terlihat lemas hari ini,kau sakit yun?"Tanya jaejoong membelai lembut wajah yunho karena hanya dengan cara menyentuhnyalah ia dapat 'melihat'.

"Ani~ hanya saja ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu". Yunho menarik jaejoong dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"He-hei ada apa?"Jaejoong mengusap punggung yunho pelan,saat merasakan kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Appa ku mengetahui hubungan kita".

"..."

"Dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini".

"La-lalu a-pa keputusan mu?apa kau akan benar-benar meninggalkan ku?". Kini jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Baby~" Yunho menangkupkan wajah jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu,apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu,bahkan jika kau sendiri yang meminta aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu".

"Hiks..tapi bagaimana dengan appa mu?".

"Boo~ appa ku orang yang sangat keras ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan,jadi kumohon bertahanlah jika appa ku melakukan sesuatu untuk memisahkan kita,karna aku juga akan bertahan".

"Aku takut tidak bisa bertahan yun..."Ujar jaejoong lemah.

"Ingat jae,bahwa aku akan bertahan sama seperti berdua akan bertahan dengan cara masing-masing".

"Nde,akan kucoba".

"Saranghe baby boo"Kecup yunho pelan dikening jaejoong.

"Nado saranghe bear".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie?gwenchana?kau terlihat pucat"Tanya umma kim saat sedang makan malam.

"Gwenchana umma"Jawab jaejoong memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Ia tidak mau melihat keluarga kecilnya itu kembali bersedih. Sudah cukup keluarganya merasa terbebani dengan kondisi jaejoong saat ini. Namun changmin yang sudah mengetahui semua permasalahan hyungnya itu hanya menghela napas,ia tidak mengerti kenapa jaejoong sering sekali mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri demi keluarganya.

"Kau sakit minnie?"Tanya yoo jin melihat changmin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya saja.

"Eh?ani noona hanya saja aku tadi sudah makan bersama teman ku".Bohong changmin.

"Jinjja?kalau kau sakit kau harus memberitahu umma min,umma akan sangat sedih jika sampai kau sakit sementara appa dan umma mu dijepang"Ujar umma kim lembut.

"Nde umma,aku baik-baik saja,oya joongie hyung malam ini aku tidur dengan mu ya".

"Boleh saja min"Jawab jaejoong.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut malam arra?"Pesan appa kim.

"Arraseo appa"Jawab jaejoong dan changmin.

"Hyung..."Panggil changmin yang kini sedang tiduran diranjang milik jaejoong.

"Ada apa?".

"A-apa yunho hyung sudah memberitahu mu?"Tanya changmin takut-takut.

"Kau mengetahui hal ini?".Jaejoong justru balik bertanya.

"Yoochun hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku dan junsu,jadi apa yunho hyung...".

"Nde yunho sudah memberitahu semuanya,ia minta agar aku berjuang sama seperti dirinya"Jawab jaejoong lirih seakan menahan tangis.

"Menangislah hyung kalau itu membuat mu lega". Changmin segera memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hiks...aku tidak tahu min,apa aku sanggup bertahan...hiks...aku takut yunho akan menyerah dan meninggalkan ku..."

"Aku berani jamin yunho hyung tidak akan meninggalkan mu hyung"Changmin menepuk pelan punggung jaejoong seolah memberi kekuatan untuk jaejoong.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak boleh menerima pernyataan cinta yunho"Ujar jajeoong disela tangisnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu hyung,tidak hanya kalian saja yang akan berjuang,aku,yoochun dan junsu juga akan berjuang untuk membantu kalian sebisa kami,kau harus selalu ingat bahwa ada aku yang akan selalu melindungi hyung".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini jaejoong sedang berada diperpustakaan kota sendirian. Karena jadwal kuliah yunho yang padat,ia tidak bisa menemani jaejoong. Pagi tadi appanya yang mengantarkan jaejoong menuju perpustakaan kota dan nanti changmin yang akan menjemput jaejoong disini. Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi membuat jaejoong merasa nyaman. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Setumpuk buku sudah jaejoong siapkan agar ia tidak merasa bosan sembari menunggu changmin.

Greekk..

Sepertinya ada yang menduduki kursi yang berada diseberang jaejoong.

"Kim jaejoong?". Suara diseberang jaejoong memanggilnya,sepertinya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"N-nde?Nugu?"Sahut jaejoong merasa tidak mengenali suara didepannya.

"Jauhi anak ku..".

"Eh..?".

"Jauhi jung yunho anak ku".

Ternyata umma jung yang menemui jaejoong. Sepertinya anak buah nyonya jung sempat membuntuti jaejoong sewaktu ia berangkat bersama appanya.

"Ta-tapi ahjuma..."

"Apa kau menggoda anak ku dengan tubuh mu itu hah?".

"..."

"Katakan berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?aku akan memberikannya sekarang juga".

"A-anda salah sangka,aku tidak mendekati yunho karena harta".

"Cih ! kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapan mu,kau butuh uang untuk mengobati mata mu yang buta itu kan?cepat katakan berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?"Ujar umma jung emosi.

"Mianhe ahjuma aku benar-benar tidak seperti itu"Sahut jaejoong lirih,ia tidak mau seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Jadi seperti ini caramu menggoda putra ku?berpura-pura sok suci,baiklah akan kuberi waktu kau seminggu untuk memikirkannya,setelah itu katakan berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan"Ujar umma jung kemudian pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang tengah terisak pelan.

Drrrtttt...Drrttt...

Ponsel yang tergeletak disamping tangan jaejoong bergetar.

"_Hyung kau apa kau masih diperpustakaan?"_

"Minnie...". Tangis jaejoong pecah setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Ada apa hyung,kau dimana?jangan membuatku takut"_

"Aku..masih diperpustakaan..kota".

"_Arraseo,tunggu aku jangan pergi kemana-mana"_

Tak sampai 15 menit,changmin sudah sampai diperpustakaan kota. Segera saja ia memasuki gedung perpustakaan dan mencari jaejoong. Changmin menemukan jaejoong tengah terisak dipojok ruangan perpustakaan.

"Hyung ada apa,apa seseorang menyakiti mu?"Tanya changmin duduk disebelah jaejoong.

"Ta-tadi nyonya jung datang".

"Jinjja?apa ia memukul mu hyung?"Tanya changmin khawatir.

"Ani ia hanya bilang agar aku menjauhi yunho"Sahut jaejoong.

"Gwenchana hyung,tenanglah jangan menangis lagi,sebaiknya kita pulang kau istirahat saja dirumah".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi umma ku pergi menemui jaejoong?"Seru yunho setelah mendengar cerita dari changmin.

"Nde,joongie hyung sempat menangis saat aku menjemputnya diperpustakaan kota"Sahut changmin.

"A-apa umma ku memukul jaejoong?"Tanya yunho.

"Sepertinya tidak hyung,umma mu hanya menyuruh joongie hyung untuk meninggalkan mu,ia bahkan menawarkan sejumlah uang pada joongie hyung".

"Aigo~ umma mu mengerikan yun"Ujar junsu.

Kali ini mereka ber 4 berada dirumah junsu. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa umma jung pergi menemui jaejoong,yunho segera pergi menyusul changmin dan yoochun yang sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Appa ku sengaja menambahkan jadwal kunjungan ku diperusahaan agar aku tidak bisa menemui jaejoong"Geram yunho.

"Jangan takut yun,aku akan ikut menjaga jaejoong saat kau tidak bersamanya"Ujar junsu mencoba meringankan beban sahabatnya.

"Oya,apa kau sudah menemukan siapa orang yang mengirimkan foto itu pada appamu?"Tanya yoochun.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum,kurasa hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa memasuki ruang kerja appa dengan bebas".

"Kurasa kau harus tanyakan pada sekretaris appa mu"Saran junsu.

"Nde,nanti akan aku tanyakan"Sahut yunho.

Tbc-

Mian atas keterlambatan update /

Idenya tiba-tiba aja ngilang kalo udah didepan lepi TT_TT

Chapter ini pendek banget

Kalau FF ini sampai chapter 10 lebih apa masih ada yang mau baca?takutnya udah pada bosen TT_TT

**PhantoMirotic: huhuhu...noona juga pengen liat mereka ber 5 kumpul lagi kayak dulu T_T,iya biar ceritanya gregetan (?) disini appa jung dibuat ganas :D **

**Nunoel31: hehehe...ini baru konfilk pembuka lhoo konflik yang sebenarnya belum muncul #EvilSmirkBarengChangmin.**

**De: iya bener ini gara-gara manusia misterius yang selalu muncul saat tbc (?) tenang aja appa sama umma gak bakal putus kok ^^.**

**Yunholic: untung aja yunho bukan anak durhaka,jadi waktu ditampar nggak balik nampar :D **

**Ifa. : Nde gomawo udah mau review ^^**

**Kim jihye: Gomawo ^^ ini udah lanjut,keep review ya :***

**Geelovekorea: tenang aja nanti bakalan happy ending kok ^^ author masih ga tega kalo mau bikin sad ending..**

**Danactebh: Nde ^^ ini udah lanjut **

**Gomawo buat yang review *Cipok Brutal***

**Semoga FF nya nggak ngebosenin ya,ada kritik atau saran?akan author terima dengan senang hati ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

**Ff ini merupakan hasil pemikiran autor setelah melihat arti lagu Stand By U DBSK,jadi kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku ini ff orang lain,jamban please -_-**

**Kalau menemukan ff yang ****hampir sama ****anggap saja kesamaan pemikiran para author ^^**

**...**

Setelah menerima 'kunjungan' tak terduga dari nyonya jung,kini yunho tidak memperbolehkan jaejoong berada diluar rumah sendiri. Setidaknya ada 1 orang yang menemani agar nyonya jung dan para pengawalnya tidak sampai mencelakakan jaejoong.

"Kau yakin joongie,tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri"Ujar junsu sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa,lagipula aku berada dicafe mu bukan?"Sahut jaejoong coba meyakinkan junsu.

"Arraseo,kalau ada apa-apa kau segera panggil aku,ne?".

Sepeninggal junsu,jaejoong hanya mendengarkan music lewat ponselnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Sampai seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya,membuat jaejoong melepaskan headset yang dipakai.

"Nugu?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Ini aku ahra,oppa"Sahut ahra kemudian duduk didepan jaejoong.

"Ah,ahra sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu"Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Nde,oppa aku harus mengurus cabang perusahaan appa diseoul,bagaimana hubungan mu dengan yunho oppa?".

"Eh?em- kami sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sekarang"Ujar jaejoong tampak malu-malu.

"Jinjja oppa?whoaa selamat kalau begitu,oppa bagaimana kalau kau menemani ku berbelanja didekat sini?".

"Apa aku tidak merepotkan untuk mu nanti?".

"Sama sekali tidak oppa,ayolah oppa temani aku"Pinta ahra.

"Baiklah,tapi aku harus berpamitan dengan junsu".

"Ah tunggu disini oppa,aku yang akan menemui junsu".

Tak lama kemudian ahra kembali lagi,dan berkata bahwa junsu sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk pergi bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat perbelanjaan ahra dan jaejoong banyak mengobrol. Sepertinya mereka memang cocok untuk menjadi teman.

"Kajja oppa kita sudah sampai"Ahra menggandeng tangan jaejoong dan menuntun namja cantik itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Ahra membawa jaejoong berkeliling sekitar pusat perbelanjaan. Tak jarang mereka berhenti karena ada sesuatu yang harus ahra beli. Tidak terasa sudah hampir melewati jam makan siang,ahra dan jaejoong berencana untuk pergi makan siang.

"Kita cari makan dulu oppa,sepertinya dilantai 1 tadi ada tempat makan yang enak"Ujar ahra.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti ahra,karena yeoja itu selalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Ah oppa liftnya rusak,bagaimana kalau kita turun lewat tangga darurat saja?".

"Apa eskalatornya juga rusak?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Eskalatornya penuh oppa,bisa-bisa kita mati kelaparan"Sahut ahra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kita lewat tangga darurat saja".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho nampak berlari sekuat tenaga dilorong kantor. Ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa karyawan yang ia tabrak,lagipula siapa yang berani marah pada seorang anak direktur. Dengan terburu-buru yunho menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Argh sial,diluar jangkauan"Geram yunho.

Dengan tidak sabar ia menekan tombol lift. Kembali ia menekan bebrapa tombol diponselnya.

Tuutt...Tutt..

"Ayo cepat angkat".

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Ah chun,apa kau bersama jaejoong?"Tanya yunho langsung.

"_Ani~ wae?"_

"Aish bisa kau cari tahu dimana dia sekarang?".

"_Hei ada apa?kenapa kau terdengar buru-buru"_

"Aku mengetahui siapa orang yang mengirimkan foto itu pada appa ku".

"_Siapa orangnya?"_

"Ahra,dia yang melakukan ini semua"Sahut yunho terdengar emosi.

"_Jinjja? Ah aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari junsu kalau jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari cafenya"_

"Mwo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar yun,setelah ku lihat kembali jaejoong sudah tidak ada"Junsu merasa bersalah pada yunho karena telah lalai menjaga jaejoong.

"Tapi apa benar ahra yang melakukan semua ini hyung?"Tanya changmin yang datang bersama yoochun tadi.

"Nde,aku sudah memeriksa kamera CCTV diruangan appa ku,dan satu-satunya orang yang masuk adalah ahra"Jawab yunho khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan jaejoong.

"Apa ponselnya masih tidak bisa dihubungi?"Tanya junsu khawatir.

"Ia pasti berada disuatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau jaringan ponsel,tapi dimana?". Yunho terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang.

"Tunggu,ada pegawai appa ku yang melihat ciri-ciri seperti jaejoong sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang yeoja di Mirotic mall"Ujar yoochun.

Tanpa banyak bicara yunho,junsu,yoochun dan changmin segera pergi menuju mirotic mall. Sengaja junsu tidak memberitahukan pada ummanya bahwa jaejoong menghilang,ia tidak mau memperkeruh suasana jika sampai ummanya tahu jaejoong hilang,maka otomatis umma jaejoong yang bekerja disana juga mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan cari dilantai 2,kalian bertiga berpencar"Ujar yunho setelah sampai di mirotic mall.

Sementara itu ditempat lain,ahra dan jaejoong masih menuruni tangga darurat satu persatu.

"Hati-hati oppa"Ujar ahra.

Tanpa jaejoong ketahui bahwa ahra diam menaruh sebuah botol tepat dibawah anak tangga yang akan jaejoong pijak.

Dan benar saja,begitu jaejoong melangkah kan kakinya,ia segera terpeleset dan jatuh sampai pada dasar tangga,ia bahkan sempat menabrak tembok yang sangat keras itu.

"Ah-ahra..."Ditengah kesadarannya jaejoong mencoba memanggil ahra,berharap yeoja itu menolongnya.

"Wae oppa?kenapa kau tidak melihat ada botol dibawah hmm?"Ujar ahra terdengar sangat sinis. "Ah mianhe oppa,aku tidak ingat kalau kau buta".

"A-apa maksud-mu".

"Maksudku?tentu saja agar kau menjauh dari yunho oppa,kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya,namja buta sepertimu seharusnya tahu diri"Bentak ahra.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini sikap ahra padanya hanyalah kedok belaka.

"Setelah kau mati,aku akan merebut hati yunho kemudian aku akan menyandang status sebagai nyonya jung,dan seluruh kekayaan milik keluarga jung menjadi milikku"Seru ahra tepat didepan wajah jaejoong.

"Sayang sekali wajah cantik ini harus mati mengenaskan"Ahra menepuk pipi jaejoong yang kini berlumuran darah.

Setelah jaejoong pingsan,ahra segera meninggalkan jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hyung,ada yang melihat joongie hyung pergi lewat tangga darurat"Ujar changmin.

Secepat kilat 4 namja itu menelusuri tangga darurat. Sampai pada lantai 7 tangga darurat yoochun melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak dengan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Astaga bukankah itu jaejoong?"Teriak yoochun.

"Boo/joongie hyung". Changmin dan yunho dengan sigap menghampiri jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Boo...bangun,mianhe aku terlambat" Yunho memangku tubuh jaejoong dan menepuk pipinya perlahan,ia tidak memperdulikan kemejanya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Yu-yunnie..."Sahut jaejoong pelan.

"Nde,aku disini baby,kau harus bertahan junsu sudah memanggil pertolongan"Yunho menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan jaejoong dok?"Tanya umma kim khawatir. Setelah mendengar bahwa jaejoong masuk ruang ICU umma jaejoong segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuju rumah sakit.

"Beberapa tulang punggungnya patah,kalau tidak dilakukan operasi pasien bisa lumpuh selamanya,kemudian ada benturan kecil dikepalanya".Jelas dokter yang menangani jaejoong.

"Segera lakukan operasi,lakukan semua yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk menyelamatkan jaejoong"Ujar yunho yang nampak frustasi.

"Yunho.."Panggil umma kim lembut.

"Mianhe ahjuma aku tidak bisa menjaga jaejoong dengan baik"Yunho berlutut didepan umma jaejoong.

"Bangunlah,ahjuma tidak akan menyalahkan mu karena kejadian ini"Umma kim membantu yunho berdiri dan duduk tepat didepan ruang ICU.

"Ahjuma...".

"Panggil umma saja ne,changmin juga memanggil begitu"

"Ba-baiklah umma".

"Umma tahu sebenarnya kalau orang tua mu tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian".

Perkataan umma jaejoong sedikit membuat yunho terkejut.

"Waktu itu umma tidak sengaja mendengar kalian berbicara"Sahut umma kim seolah mengerti pikiran yunho.

"Mianhe umma,tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan jaejoong aku janji".

"Umma tahu,umma sangat berterima kasih karena kau mencintai jaejoong apa adanya"Ujar umma kim lembut.

"Hyung,ini kau ganti dulu baju mu semoga saja pas dengan ukurannya"Changmin datang membawa baju ganti untuk yunho. Kemeja biru yunho kini penuh dengan darah jaejoong yang mulai mengering.

"Appa dan noona akan segera menyusul kesini umma"Ujar changmin setelah yunho pergi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Jaejoong kini sudah berada dikamar khusus yang yunho pesankan. Tadinya umma kim ingin jaejoong berada dikamar biasa,tapi yunho menolak dengan alasan akan sangat berisik jika dikamar biasa dan akhirnya yunho memesan kamar VVIP untuk jaejoong.

Setelah melakukan operasi jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya sadar,perban putih menutup sebagian wajah cantiknya,tangan dan kakinya penuh luka yang membuat kulit mulus jaejoong ternoda. Yunho duduk disebelah ranjang jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan jaejoong,berharap jaejoong segera sadar.

"Makanlah dulu yun"Ujar yoo jin dengan mata sembab.

"Letakkan saja dimeja noona aku sedang tidak ingin makan"Sahut yunho.

"Kau harus makan yun,agar bisa menjaga jaejoong"Tambah jessica.

"Apa kita bisa melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi?"Tanya junsu

"Percuma saja,keluarga ahra salah satu pejabat dipemerintahan,kalaupun kita melaporkannya ahra akan bebas dengan mudah"Sahut yunho.

"Eungh...". jaejoong mulai tersadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya.

Sontak semua orang yang berada dikamar menghampiri ranjang jaejoong.

"Boo kau sudah sadar?"Ujar yunho menyeka keringat yang ada dikening jaejoong.

"Sa-sakit"Keluh jaejoong.

"Sabar sayang,lukanya akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi"Ujar umma kim.

"Umma sakit"Rintih jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Akibat benturan yang terjadi,ada gumpalan darah yang sedikit menyumbat syaraf pada otaknya"Ujar dokter Lee yang bertugas merawat jaejoong.

Semua orang yang mendengar hal itu terisak pelan. Tidak cukupkah penderitaan jaejoong selama ini?. Namja cantik itu bahkan hanya bisa melihat indahnya dunia selama 10 tahun,sedangkan sisanya ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

"Hanya operasi yang dapat dilakukan untuk mengambil gumpalan darah itu"Tambah dokter lee.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi,cepat lakukan operasi itu sekarang"Seru yunho.

Umma kim nampak menenangkan yunho dengan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Maaf,tapi fasilitas rumah sakit ini masih minim untuk melakukan operasi besar seperti ini,hanya rumah sakit jepang yang mempunyai fasilitas dan tenaga ahli dalam proses pembedahan tempurung kepala"Jelas dokter lee.

Sudah hampir sebulan jaejoong menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya jaejoong hanya mengkonsumsi obat-obatan saja. Namun terkadang itu tidak membantu. Kondisi jaejoong yang sangat lemah tidak memungkinkan ia untuk terbang ke jepang untuk menjalani operasi.

Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawa jaejoong ke jepang agar jaejoong dapat menjalani operasi,namun kedua orang tuanya terlebih appanya tidak memberikan waktu sedikitpun bagi yunho untuk menemani jaejoong dirumah sakit. Saat ini jaejoong hanya sendirian dikamar sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. Suara pintu yang dibuka sedikit membuat jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie kau kah itu?"Ujar jaejoong.

"Hentikan memanggil nama anak ku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu".

Deg...

Rupanya umma jung yang datang dan sepertinya ia tidak sendiri. Dari suara langkah kakinya jaejoong menebak kalau umma jung datang bersama seorang yeoja.

"Beruntung sekali namja buta seperti mu masih bisa bertahan hidup". Ternyata umma jung datang bersama ahra,yeoja yang sudah mencelakakan jaejoong.

"Kau rupanya tidak menyerah untuk mendapatka putra ku huh?sepertinya ancaman ku tidak berpengaruh pada mu"Ujar umma jung memandangi jaejoong dengan pandangan jijik.

"Baiklah,sepertinya ini memang jalan satu-satunya,aku tahu yoo jin kakak perempuan mu bekerja pada butik anak ku,bagaimana kalau ku fitnah saja dia,atau mungkin aku akan membuat appa mu itu menjadi tersangka penggelapan uang?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan umma jung. Ia tidak menyangka umma jung akan melukai keluarganya.

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu"Isak jaejoong.

"Mudah saja,pergi dari hidup yunho selamanya atau ku buat keluarga mu berantakan"Ancam umma jung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie,mianhe noona baru datang"Ujar yoo jin yang datang membawa beberapa bungkus makanan.

"Noona.."Panggil jaejoong pelan.

"Nde?apa ada yang joongie inginkan?"Yoo jin mengusap rambut halus jaejoong.

"Aku ingin pergi ke jepang noona"

Tbc-

**Tolong jangan timpuk author pake batu karna udah bikin emak jaejoong menderita dichapter ini -_-**

**Buat yang review gomawo yah :* #CipokBasah**

**Buat yang baca tapi enggak review gomawo juga ^^ #BertobatlahNak**

**Lee sunri hyun: whoaaa kamu bener chingu \(o.o)/ hadiahnya changmin yah dibungkus ^^**

**Js-ie: oke ^^ ditunggu reviewnya yah ^^**

**Ifa. : kalo sepanjang sinetron tersanjung nanti jadinya novel bukan FF lagi ._.**

**Yunholic: TT_TT tipe emak-emak jahat banget yaa~**

**Zoldyk: aaa~ gomawo :***

**Nunoel31: nah ini baru masuk konflik yang utama ^^ **

**Review lagi ya ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

**Ff ini merupakan hasil pemikiran autor setelah melihat arti lagu Stand By U DBSK,jadi kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku ini ff orang lain,jamban please -_-**

**Kalau menemukan ff yang ****hampir sama ****anggap saja kesamaan pemikiran para author ^^**

**...**

"Tinggalkan namja buta itu sekarang jung yunho!"Seru appa jung.

Suasana kediaman jung akhir-akhir semakin kurang harmonis. Setiap hari terdengar suara teriakan pertengkaran antara appa jung dan yunho. Yunho tetap bersikeras mempertahankan hubungannya dengan jaejoong.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan jaejoong sedetik pun".

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu,mulai sekarang appa tidak akan membiarkan kau keluar rumah selangkah pun"Ancam appa jung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang kerumah,meskipun masih menggunakan kursi roda untuk sementara,jaejoong terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Yoo jin dan changmin terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa barang-barang jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik itu sudah siap dikursi rodanya sambil memeluk boneka hello kitty.

"Kajja kita pulang,appa dan umma sudah menunggu dirumah"Yoo jin membawa sebuah tas besar dan changmin yang mendorong kursi roda jaejoong.

"Selamat datang kerumah joongie"Sambut appa dan umma kim. Rupanya kedua orang tua jaejoong sudah menunggu didepan rumah.

"Gomawo appa,gomawo umma"Ujar jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nah sekarang kita akan merayakan kepulangan mu sayang,umma sudah membuat semua makanan kesukaan mu"Ujar umma kim sambil mendorong kursi roda jaejoong. Sedangkan changmin entah menghilang kemana setelah mendengar kata makanan.

"Yak monster food,ini perayaan untuk joongie bukan untuk mu"Tegur yoo jin melihat changmin makan dengan brutal.

"Ah noona,jangan banyak bicara saat makan"Balas changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Pelan-pelan saja min,tidak ada yang akan merebut makanan mu"Kata umma kim lembut.

"Apa kepala mu masih sering sakit hyung?"Tanya changmin.

Setelah makan malam,jaejoong dan changmin duduk ditaman belakang rumah jaejoong. Mungkin jika jaejoong dapat melihat ia akan mengagumi keindahan taman kecilnya ini. Lampu taman yang nampak tidak terlalu menyilaukan,bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur disetiap pojok taman dan ayunan yang cukup untuk menampung 3 orang.

Jaejoong hanya duduk saja dikursi rodanya,sedangkan changmin nampak tiduran pada ayunan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah lumayan,meskipun terkadang sakit".

"Kau tahu hyung,aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti saat kau bersama yunho hyung". Changmin memandang langit yang berhiaskan bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Aku merasa nyaman saat bersama dia,entah kenapa sikapnya yang terkadang berlebihan itu membuat ku seakan aku ini berharga untuknya".

"Kau memang berharga untuk yunho hyung,meskipun aku belum lama mengenalnya tapi aku yakin hanya yunho hyung yang mampu membuat mu tersenyum seperti dulu".

"Ku harap begitu,tapi setelah orang tuanya mengetahui hubungan kami,aku tidak yakin bisa bersama yunho". Suara jaejoong terdengar sedikit bergetar,rupanya namja cantik itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung,uljima". Changmin segera mendekap erat jaejoong yang mulai terisak pelan. "Kami semua ada untuk mu hyung,aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis,tertawalah seperti biasa untuk kami hyung,itu yang jadi kekuatan kami untuk selalu berada didekat mu". Tak dapat dibendung lagi,air mata changmin mengalir dengan deras,seolah ia juga merasakan apa yang jaejoong tengah rasakan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh,appa dan noona tidak berangkat bekerja?"Tanya jaejoong heran.

Pagi ini jaejoong bangun sedikit lebih siang,namun saat sedang makan ia masih mendengar suara appa dan noonanya dimeja makan.

"Appa mengambil cuti,joongie"Jawab appa kim.

"Cuti?bukan kah appa mendapat cuti hanya saat natal tiba?".

"Nde,tapi setelah appa meminta ijin dari atasan,appa diperbolehkan cuti"Sahut appa kim.

"Apa kau juga cuti noona?"Tanya jaejoong pada yoo jin.

"Ani~ noona mengerjakan semua perkerjaan noona dirumah,lagipula sekalian noona menjaga mu"Jawab yoo jin mengelus pelan kepala jaejoong.

"Jinjja,jadi hari ini joongie tidak sendirian dirumah?"Seru jaejoong senang karena noona dan appanya akan dirumah bersamanya.

"Bukankah selama ini joongie memang tidak sendirian dirumah hum?yunho selalu menemani joongie kan?"Goda yoo jin membuat wajah jaejoong nampak merona.

Hari ini senyuman jaejoong tampak selalu terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Jaejoong yang sangat jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama noonanya kini seharian mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan saat makan siang tiba,jaejoong mengusulkan agar makan siang dihalaman belakang dengan menggunakan tikar.

"Sayang umma masih bekerja,jadi tidak bisa ikut piknik dadakan ini"Ujar yoo jin.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan seperti ini lagi?"Tanya appa kim.

"Aku setuju appa,jangan lupa ajak changmin juga"Sahut jaejoong.

"Aish monster food itu hanya akan membuat kita cepat bangkrut"Gerutu yoo jin mengingat porsi makan changmin yang diluar porsi manusia normal.

"Aku heran kemana semua makanan itu pergi,sedangkan sebanyak apapun changmin makan badannya tetap saja kurus"Tambah yoo jin.

"Semua makanannya lari ke tinggi badannya,lihatlah ia sekarang bahkan melebihi tinggi jaejoong"Ucap appa kim coba membandingkan.

"Appa benar,dulu saat masih SD tubuhnya sangat kecil sekali".

"Kau benar noona,saat itu changmin hanya sepundak ku"Kata jaejoong mengingat kembali masa kecilnya. Tentu saja saat itu ia masih bisa melihat.

"Kau tahu joongie,sekarang ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari mu".

"Jinjja noona?ah apa mungkin joongie harus makan banyak seperti changmin agar tinggi lagi?".

"Yah kau sudah tinggi joongie,kau ingin membuat noona mu ini terlihat sangat pendek eoh?"Kesal yoo jin. Saat ini saja yoo jin hanya sepundak jaejoong,bagaimana jika jaejoong bertambah tinggi lagi?Jika berjalan bersama mungkin orang-orang akan mengira yoo jin adalah sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini yunho tidak mengunjungi jaejoong,sejak jaejoong pulang kerumah. Bahkan tidak ada telpon yang masuk kedalam ponsel jaejoong. Hal ini membuat jaejoong sangat khawatir. Sempat jaejoong berpikir kalau yunho menyerah dan meninggalkannya,namun setelah mendapat kabar dari changmin bahwa yunho juga tidak terlihat dikampusnya,jaejoong sedikit lega. Setidaknya yunho tidak sengaja menghindari jaejoong.

Tapi tetap saja jaejoong khawatir karena tak seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaan yunho. Bahkan yoochun dan junsu sekalipun,mereka berdua juga mengatakan kalau ponsel yunho tidak aktif selama beberapa hari.

"Apa kalian tidak pergi ke rumahnya?"Tanya jaejoong pada yoochun dan junsu yang sedang berkunjung kerumah.

"Kami sempat ingin kesana,tapi sesampainya digerbang ada penjaga yang mengusir kami"Jawab yoochun.

"Aku curiga kalau yunho tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh appanya"Sahut junsu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"Ujar changmin.

"Molla,hanya pemikiran ku saja"Jawab junsu acuh.

Sementara jaejoong terlihat cemas,bagaimana kalau yang junsu katakan itu benar?.

"Jangan kau pikirkan hyung,yunho hyung pasti baik-baik saja"Ujar changmin seolah dapat membaca isi hati jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya pada jessica noona?bukan kah yoo jin noona bekerja dibutiknya?"Ucap junsu.

"Yoo jin noona hari ini tidak masuk kerja,mungkin nanti akan kusuruh menghubungi sica noona untuk menanyakan keadaan yunho"Ujar jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa,bukan kah ini sudah keterlaluan?mengurung yunho dirumah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah"Ucap jessica pelan.

"Jangan ikut campur,ini masalah appa dan yunho"Tegas appa jung.

"Apa appa masih menganggap ku anak?kenapa selalu yunho?apa aku ini hanya boneka yang appa jalankan sesuka hati appa?".

"Kau...!"Seru appa jung.

"Sejak kami kecil,appa selalu mendahulukan yunho,segala sesuatu yang yunho lakukan begitu berharga dimata appa,aku tidak pernah merasakan iri pada yunho,tapi lihatlah aku sebagai anak appa dan umma juga". Air mata jessica mulai turun membasahi pipinya

"Keluar sekarang juga dari ruang kerja appa"Bentak appa jung.

"Ingatlah appa,kami ini anak mu,darah daging mu kami punya masa depan sendiri bukan appa dan umma yang tentukan".

"Appa bilang cepat keluar sekarang jessica jung..!". teriakan appa jung sampai membuat sekretaris pribadinya terlonjak kaget.

"Aku akan pergi appa,Tuhan tidak pernah tidur,semoga appa menyadari kesalahan appa sebelum semuanya terlambat". Jessica menyeka air matanya dan keluar dari ruangan kerja sang appa.

"_Mianhe yun,noona tidak bisa menjaga mu"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan,rupanya setelah ia mengobrol panjang dengan yoochun,junsu dan changmin,jaejoong tertidur. Setelah berhasil menemukan tongkatnya jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari minum. Jika perkiraan jaejoong tidak salah ini sudah hampir jam makan malam.

Mendekati dapur,jaejoong mendengar appa,umma dan noonanya sedang berbicara dengan suara setengah berbisik. Karena penasaran jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama dibalik tembok yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dan dapur.

"Apa itu benar yeobo?"Suara umma kim terdengar sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak melakukannya,tapi entah kenapa semua bukti mengarah pada ku"Sahut appa kim pelan.

"Appa,pasti ada orang yang menjebak appa aku yakin appa tidak menggelapkan uang itu"Ujar yoo jin.

Deg...

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar itu. Dari pembicaraan itu jaejoong tahu bahwa ada orang yang memfitnah appanya. Jaejoong kembali teringat akan ucapan umma jung saat itu.

"_mungkin aku akan membuat appa mu itu menjadi tersangka penggelapan uang?"_

Brugh..

Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur saat teringat kembali ucapan umma jung. Rupanya umma jung tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Omo joongie,ada apa?"Seru umma kim melihat jaejoong yang jatuh terduduk.

"Joongie gwenchana?"Yoo jin membantu jaejoong berdiri dan mendudukan jaejoong pada sofa ruang keluarga.

"Appa-katakan pada joongie apa yang terjadi"Ujar jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maafkan appa joongie,appa membuat kalian bersedih"Sahut appa kim memeluk jaejoong.

"Apa appa dipecat dari perusahaan?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Bukan kah itu bagus?appa jadi punya waktu untuk joongie seharian?"Ujar appa kim tegar,meskipun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Appa maafkan joongie appa"Jaejoong memeluk appanya sambil menangis. Jaejoong merasa dialah penyebab appa nya dipecat dari perusahaan tempat appanya bekerja selama ini.

"Hey,kenapa joongie meminta maaf?joongie tidak salah apa-apa,mulai sekarang kita akan bersama seharian sayang". Appa kim mengelus penuh kasih sayang punggung putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ini semua karena joongie menjalin hubungan dengan yunho,seandainya joongie tidak bertemu dengan yunho,appa tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaannya"Tangis jaejoong semakin kencang mengingat ini semua karena hubungannya yang ditentang oleh orang tua yunho.

"Chagi,berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Tuhan sudah merencanakan ini semua untuk kita"Ujar umma kim sambil tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh..!"Teriak yunho frustasi karena beberapa hari ini ia berada dikamar. Appanya tidak memperbolehkan yunho untuk keluar,bahkan untuk kuliah. Ponselnya pun turut disita oleh appanya.

Karena beberapa hari yang lalu yunho mencoba untuk kabur,kini didepan kamar yunho terdapat dua orang penjaga.

"Joongie,bagaimana keadaan mu?"Bisik yunho pelan

"Apa kau sudah sembuh baby?mianhe,aku tidak bisa menemani mu saat ini".

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari depan kamar yunho. Sepertinya penjaga itu sedang berdebat dengan seseorang.

"Apa kalian tidak mengetahui siapa aku hah?!"Bentak seorang yeoja. Ternyata jessica yang mencoba bertemu yunho.

"Tapi kata tuan besar tidak seorang pun yang boleh menemui tuan muda"Sahut salah seorang dari penjaga itu.

"Aku kakak kandung yunho!apa aku harus memanggil appa ku agar kalian membuka pintu ini"Teriak jessica.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar yang terkunci dari luar terbuka. Jessica segera masuk dengan terburu-buru dan mendapati keadaan yunho yang bisa dibilang sangat memperihatinkan.

"Noona..."Yunho menghambur kepelukan jessica.

"Mianhe yun,noona tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa".

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,tapi tiba-tiba saja yoo jin memberikan surat pengunduran diri dan sebuah surat ini untuk mu"Yoo jin memberikan sebuah surat pada yunho.

"Surat?"Yunho menerima surat itu dengan perasaan bingung.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja yun?"Tanya jessica menyadari perubahan raut wajah yunho.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari yunho,jessica merebut surat yang tengah digenggam oleh yunho.

"Yun-jaejoong..."Jessica tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah membaca isi surat dari jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan noona?"Yunho terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang.

"Gunakan mobil ku,ini kuncinya carilah jaejoong sebelum semuanya terlambat".

Tanpa pikir panjang yunho segera berlari menuju mobil jessica yang terparkir didepan rumah. Beberapa orang penjaga yang ditugasi menjaga yunho nampak kewalahan mengejar yunho yang berlari kesetanan.

Segera ia memacu mobil jessica dengan cepat tak memperdulikan berapa banyak lampu lalu lintas yang ia langgar. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya,menemui kim jaejoong.

Rumah keluarga kim terlihat kosong,bahkan semua jendela sudah ditutup dengan korden putih. Yunho berusaha membuka pintu gerbang namun nihil,karena pintunya tergembok.

"Apa kau mencari keluarga kim?"Tanya seorang ahjuma saat melihat yunho mondar-mandir.

"Nde,apa ahjuma tahu kemana mereka?".

"Tadi mereka berpamitan akan pergi ke jepang,kasihan sekali keluarga kim saat putranya baru mendapat musibah,kini appanya ku dengar dipecat karena dituduh menggelapkan uang"Sahut ahjuma itu.

"Mwo?appa kim dipecat?"Seru yunho terkejut.

"Itu yang kudengar dari para tetangga,oya apa kau teman dari jaejoong?".

"Ahjuma bisa beritahu aku sudah berapa lama mereka meninggalkan rumah?".

"Mungkin sekitar 1 jam yang lalu mereka pergi kebandara,hei anak muda kau mau kemana?"Teriak ahjuma itu karena yunho lari begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa pesawat ke jepang sudah berangkat?"Tanya yunho tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari semua orang.

"Pesawat ke jepang sudah berangkat sekitar 20 menit yang lalu tuan".

_Yunnie bear..._

_Terasa hangat dikala kau ada disampingku_

_Menebarkan pesona yang ada ke dalam hatiku_

_Membuatku tahu akan artinya cinta_

_Didalam cinta yang bergelombang_

_Hanya kau dihatiku selamanya..._

_Mianhe aku pergi tanpa berkata padamu,kuharap kau bisa mengerti._

_Untuk sementara kami akan menetap dijepang,kumohon jangan cari aku_

_Suatu hari aku sendiri yang akan mencari mu yun..._

_Bertahanlah tanpa aku disamping mu,selama beberapa waktu kedepan..._

_Saranghe jung yunho my bear..._

Yunho meremas surat dari jaejoong yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Argh!"

Tbc-

'**_')/ mianhe telat update**

**Author lagi galau skripsi TT_TT**

**Chapter kemarin buruk ya?Author rasa juga gitu *Pundung***

**Gak tau chapter ini gimana hasilnya,semoga lebih baik '_')9**

**Lee sunri hyun: Author usahain cepet update nih *_***

**Phantomirotic: TTATT emak jae harus pertahanin hubungannya sama babeh yun.. lempar ke sungai han aja gimana -_-**

**Ifa. : Nde ini udah lanjut :* novel versi FF?belum ada kan novel versi FF XD **

**Danactebh: tapi jangan timpuk author yah,yang bikin mereka jadi jahat -_-? **

**Hanasuke: kejutan (?) ahra emang dibikin 'baik' diawal chapter,tapi akhirnya keluar sifat aslinya. Mianhe kalo chapter kemarin jelek T_T gomawo buat kritiknya *-***

**Adindapranatha: arraseo *_* tapi jangan bunuh author yah ._.?**

**Yunholic: *ambil lagi cipok basahnya* '_')? Tapi ntar endingnya gak menderita kok \(o.o)/**

**Buat yang review gomawo yah :* #CipokBasahLagi**

**Buat yang baca tapi enggak review gomawo juga ^^ #BertobatlahNak**


	11. Chapter 11

**STAND BY U**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre:Romance/Hurt**

**Author:Lovara**

**Summary: kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik namun memiliki kekurangan,karena sebuah kecelakaan ia kehilangan penglihatannya sejak kecil. Jung yunho putra pemilik jung corp yang selalu hidup dengan kemewahan,namun ia merasa hanya menjadi boneka dari kedua orang tuanya.**

**Ff ini merupakan hasil pemikiran autor setelah melihat arti lagu Stand By U DBSK,jadi kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku ini ff orang lain,jamban please -_-**

**Kalau menemukan ff yang ****hampir sama ****anggap saja kesamaan pemikiran para author ^^**

**...**

PLAK...

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membiarkan yunho keluar dari kamarnya..!".

"Sadarlah appa,biarkan yunho mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri"Ucap jessica sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar oleh appa jung.

"Tidak dengan namja menjijikan seperti dia..!".

"Sampai kapan appa akan bersikap seperti ini pada yunho,dia anak appa bukan boneka yang tak punya hati".

Appa jung kembali mengangkat tangannya,jessica menundukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui appa nya akan menamparnya lagi.

"Hentikan appa..!"Teriak yunho.

"Yun~"Isak jessica melihat adiknya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa noona?"Yunho merengkuh tubuh mungil jessica kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak cukupkah appa menyakiti ku?jaejoong orang yang kusayangi kini pergi meninggalkan ku apa appa puas sekarang,bahkan appa tega menyakiti jessica satu-satunya orang dikeluarga ini yang menganggapku sebagai seorang adik bukan boneka pion".

Appa jung terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Urgh jantung ku"Rintih appa jung.

"Appa"Seru jessica berusaha menopang tubuh appanya yang limbung. Bagaimana pun juga namja paruh baya yang menamparnya tadi tetap appa kandungnya.

"Yeobo.."Teriak umma jung kaget melihat sang suami pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Serangan jantung ringan"Ujar dokter choi yang menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga jung.

"Apa kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?"Tanya umma jung.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini tidak perlu,aku akan memberikan resep sementara".

"Terima kasih,yunho akan mengantar sampai depan"Ujar umma jung.

"Kau terlihat buruk sekali yun"Ujar dokter choi pada yunho yang menurutnya sangat berantakan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hyung,jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkan ku"Sahut yunho.

"Hei kemana perginya jung yunho yang selalu menyebalkan saat bertemu dengan ku huh?".

"Kau memang yang terbaik siwon hyung"Yunho sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah sunbaenya itu saat mereka masih sama-sama di senior high school.

"Bagaimana kabar kibum hyung?"Tanya yunho sedikit rileks.

"Bummie baik-baik saja,kau tidak ingin mengunjungi keponakan mu yang tampan dan cantik itu hmm?".

"Tampan?kukira ren itu sama cantiknya dengan juniel"Ucap yunho mengingat dua bocah kembar yang sama-sama cantik meskipun salah satu diantara mereka namja.

"Ahh~ kau benar,ren dan juniel sama-sama cantik".

"Kau beruntung hyung,menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dan berhasil mengadopsi anak kembar yang sangat menggemaskan".

"Yah perjuangan ku mendapatkan restu dari orang tua kibum tidaklah gampang,aku bahkan rela menjadi pelayan dirumah keluarga kim selama 3 bulan". Siwon memukul pelan bahu yunho.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu hyung,seorang pewaris tunggal hyundai corp rela menjadi pelayan demi namja yang dicintainya". Yunho tertawa pelan mengingat perjuangan siwon dahulu saat mendapatkan restu dari orang tua kibum.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia saat kita melakukannya dengan tulus,kau hanya perlu berjuang sebatas yang kau mampu dan sisanya serahkan pada sang pencipta".

"Aku heran hyung,kenapa kau tidak jadi pendeta saja daripada menjadi dokter?"Cibir yunho setelah mendengar ceramah singkat siwon.

"Kalau aku jadi pendeta siapa yang akan jadi suami kibum"Sahut siwon kesal. "Jangan lupa untuk mampir kerumah".

Setelah mengantar siwon sampai pintu gerbang,yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lesu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjalankan hidup tanpa jaejoong disisinya. Namja cantik itu bahkan hanya meninggalkan surat tanpa menemui yunho sekalipun. Oke meskipun saat itu yunho dikurung oleh sang appa setidaknya jaejoong bisa datang kerumahnya bersama changmin mungkin atau bahkan yoochun dan junsu. Sesaat kemudian ia ragu,bagaimana jika jaejoong sudah pernah mencoba datang dan berakhir dengan di usir oleh para pengawal appanya?

"Yun,untuk sementara gantikan posisi appa mu diperusahan"Ujar umma jung saat makan malam.

Yunho hampir saja menolak keinginan sang umma,jika saja jessica tidak memegang tangannya dan mengisyaratkan yunho agar menyetujui permintaan sang umma.

"Noona akan membantu mu yun~"Bisik jessica pelan.

"Gomawo noona".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada kabar dari jaejoong yun?"Tanya yoochun. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sejenak kemudian ia hanya memandangi taman kampus yang memang terletak didekat kantin.

"Apa kau juga tidak mengetahui sesuatu min?"Kali ini junsu bertanya pada changmin.

Bocah tinggi itu masih saja melahap makanannya meskipun setumpuk piring sudah terjejer rapi didepannya.

"Kalau aku tahu,aku tidak akan membiarkan joongie hyung pergi"Sahut changmin menghentikan acara makannya sebentar. "Untuk apa aku kembali ke korea kalau pada akhirnya joongie hyung justru pergi ke jepang"Gerutu changmin.

"Kau mungkin bisa mencari jaejoong lewat kenalan mu disana?"Usul yoochun.

"Mencarinya kemana?jepang itu sangat luas hyung"Jawab changmin.

"Ah~ mianhe aku harus pergi,ada kontrak yang harus ku urus"Ujar yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Dia benar-benar mengurus perusahaan?"Ujar junsu menatap kepergian yunho.

"Sepertinya begitu,kudengar appa jung terkena serangan jantung ringan dan yunho yang bertugas menggantikan semua pekerjaan appanya di perusahaan"Sahut yoochun merasa khawatir dengan sikap yunho.

"Oya ada yang tahu kabar yeoja bermuka dua itu?"Tanya changmin tiba-tiba.

"Ahra?".

"Molla,sepertinya dia menghilang setelah insiden itu"Sahut junsu.

"Haa~ semoga ia menghilang selamanya"Harap changmin dengan menangkupkan keduan tangannya.

"Aku janji kalau sampai bertemu dengannya akan kutabrak dengan mobil ku"Ujar yoochun tak mau kalah.

"Kalian kejam sekali"Ujar junsu mendengar penuturan kedua temannya.

"Memang kau tidak marah,dia memperlakukan jaejoong seperti itu?"Tanya yoochun heran.

"Tentu saja kesal"Seru junsu kencang membuat beberapa mahasiswa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihatnya lagi?"Tanya changmin.

"Akan ku umpan kan pada anjing bulldog milik ahjuma depan rumah ku"Jawab junsu.

"Oke hyung kau lebih kejam"Ujar changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhe sajangnim ini dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani" Yeoja yang menjadi sekretaris appa jung memberikan setumpuk dokumen pada yunho.

"Tinggalkan saja,nanti akan ku urus"Jawab yunho.

"Kau istirahat saja,biar noona yang membaca semua dokumen ini nanti kau bisa langsung menandatanganinya"Ujar jessica.

"Gomawo noona aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya kau tidak disini"Ucap yunho sambil memeluk jessica.

"Noona senang membantu mu yun".

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa besar diruangan appanya itu. Ia memperhatikan jessica yang duduk sambil membaca setumpuk dokumen dengan serius. Yunho yakin perusahaan appanya akan semakin berkembang jika jessica yang mengelola,bukan dirinya yang sama sekali buta tentang bisnis.

Saat yunho mencoba memejamkan matanya,bayangan jaejoong tiba-tiba terlintas. Saat jaejoong tersenyum menyambutnya didepan rumah. Saat jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ketika yunho menggodanya. Bibir merah cherrynya yang selalu berceloteh lucu. Mata bulat besar yang memancarkan kehangatan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

_Sejak hari itu kau pergi tanpa kata selamat tinggal.._

_Aku merasa bahwa suasana disekitar ku telah berubah_

_Janji yang telah ku buat,bahwa aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan dan kenangan yang tidak lengkap juga telah berubah._

_Dimana kau sekarang?dengan siapa kau sekarang?apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

_Aku disini,sekarang disini akan tetap percaya bahwa kita akan melihat satu sama lain._

_Aku tak bisa melupakan mu,boo jaejoongie..._

_Aku tak ingin melupakanmu._

_Aku tak merasakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan karena kau tak ada disisiku._

_Tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu,aku akan mengakhirinya dengan tangisan._

"Kau baik-baik saja yun?"Jessica terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihat yunho menangis terisak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SKIP TIME

4 tahun kemudian. Setelah yunho menyelesaikan kuliahnya,ia terpaksa meneruskan pekerjaan appanya karena sang appa terkena stroke,Appanya kini hanya bisa berbaring ditempat tidur. Meskipun jessica sering membantunya menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan,tetap saja yunho merasa jengah dengan rutinitas barunya sebagai direktur jung corp.

Mengenai jaejoong,sampai sekarang pun yunho tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan namja cantik itu. Pernah satu kali yunho pergi ke jepang dan mencari jaejoong disana. Namun hasilnya nihil,hampir seluruh tempat dijepang yunho datangi untuk mencari kekasihnya. Jaejoong seolah hilang begitu saja.

Yoochun dan junsu sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Minggu kemarin bahkan mereka berdua menggelar pesta pertunangan yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat saja. Changmin?namja tinggi yang mempunyai kecintaan berlebihan pada makanan itu kini bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan ditempat yunho.

"Hyung,ini laporan keuangan kita bulan kemarin"Ujar changmin kemudian menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada yunho.

"Letakkan saja dimeja"Sahut yunho tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada changmin.

"Ada perusahaan jepang yang ingin menanamkan modalnya pada kita,haruskah kita menerimanya hyung?".

"Perusahaan jepang?bukankah cabang kita juga banyak dijepang?"Ucap yunho memandang heran kearah changmin.

"Sepertinya mereka perusahaan baru hyung,mereka ingin membuka cabang dikorea dan ingin bekerja sama dengan kita".

"Berapa persen saham yang akan kita miliki jika membantu mereka?"Tanya yunho.

"Mereka berjanji akan memberikan 60% saham mereka jika kita mau bekerja sama".

"60%?perusahaan baru berani menjaminkan 60% saham nya?".

"Entahlah hyung,tapi jika kita bekerja sama dengan mereka akan menguntungkan kita dari segi produksi karena mereka berasal dari jepang,tentunya akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan barang-barang dengan kualitas terbaik"jelas changmin.

Yunho nampak berpikir sebentar. Sebuah perusahaan baru berani menjaminkan 60% saham perusahaannya merupakan sebuah tindakan yang berani. Terlebih lagi mereka baru akan membuka cabang dikorea yang sangat ketat dalam hal persaingan bisnis.

"Terima saja tawaran mereka"Ujar yunho akhirnya.

"Kau serius hyung?"Changmin menatap yunho setengah tidak percaya.

"Berikan saja profil perusahaan itu,nanti aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan sica noona"Sahut yunho.

"Arraseo".

Tbc-

**Annyeong *lambai bareng jiji***

**Baru sempet update mianhe *bow 360'***

**Chapter ini pendek ya -_-?ato malah gak nyambung sama sekali -_-9**

**Key'va: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Crossbee: *pukpukin* jessica yang dimarahi appanya.**

**Lee sunri hyun: ntar jaema juga balik lagi kok ^^**

**De: cincang terus jadiin makanan jiji o.o**

**Zhe: yok nyungsepin bareng-bareng -_-"**

**Beautiful beast'98: kejutan di chapter depan ya ^^ ntar bkal hepi ending kok :***

** .1272: jangan timpuk author gara2 bikin jaema sengsara T^T**

**Hanasukie: ne,ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Ifa. : hepi ending kok ^^**

**Yunholic: lempar bom aja gimana o.o**

**Gwansim84: seSUJU ^^**

**Zoldyk: Gomawo chingu ^^**

**Nunoel31: nggak ada yang selingkuh tenang aja ^^**

**Buat yang review gomawo yah :* #CipokBasahLagi**

**Buat yang baca tapi enggak review gomawo juga ^^ #BertobatlahNak**


	12. Chapter 12

"**MJ **corp?"Ujar yunho setelah membaca profil perusahaan yang mencoba bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Nde,sepertinya pemilik perusahaan itu asli orang jepang hyung"Jelas changmin.

"Lalu apakah kita harus pergi kejepang untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kerja?"Tany yunho.

"Emh sepertinya tidak perlu hyung,adik dari tuan jun sendiri yang akan datang ke korea untuk membahas kontrak ini".

"Lalu kapan ia akan datang?".

"Sepertinya minggu-minggu ini,nanti akan ku hubungi lagi setelah utusan tuan jun datang".

"Baiklah".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabar mu yun?"Tanya siwon saat yunho menjenguk appa jung dirumah sakit.

Sudah sebulan ini appa jung terpaksa dirawat dirumah sakit,karena penyakit yang ia derita semakin parah.

"Baik-baik saja hyung,kau sendiri?".

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku semakin tampan setiap hari".

"Sifat narsis mu tidak berubah hmm"Sahut yunho disambut gelak tawa siwon.

"Daddy~" Panggil dua bocah kembar berusia 6 tahun.

"Aigo~ kalian menyusul daddy hmm,mana mommy kalian?"Siwon membawa kedua bocah kembar itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mommy dibelakang tadi"Jawab salah satunya.

"Hei kalian tidak ingin memeluk hyung?"Ucap yunho didepan dua bocah kembar itu.

"Yunho hyung/jushi"Teriak keduanya bersamaan lalu memeluk yunho.

"Junnie~ panggil oppa,ne". Yunho mencubit pelan pipi yeoja mungil didepannya.

"Shireo,yunho jushi"Kukuh yeoja itu.

"Minki,junnie" Seorang namja cantik nampak berlari menghampiri yunho dan siwon yang berada ditaman rumah sakit.

"Mommy"Seru keduanya kompak.

"Annyeong hyung"Sapa yunho pada kibum,namja cantik yang merupakan istri siwon.

"Ah~ yunho?mengunjungi appa mu lagi?"Ujar kibum ramah.

"Nde hyung,kau sendiri mengunjungi dokter narsis ini?"Balas yunho.

"Minki dan juniel yang memaksa untuk melihat daddy mereka dirumah sakit"Jawab kibum tersenyum ramah.

"Jushi ayo main bersama kami". Choi jun hee yeoja manis tengah merajuk agar yunho menemaninya dan saudara kembarnya bermain.

"Junnie mau main apa eoh?"Tanya yunho mensejajarkan tingginya dengan juniel,nama panggilan jun hee.

"Kita lihat ikan jushi,disana bersama minki"Juniel nampak menarik tangan yunho agar mengikuti langkah mungilnya.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kalian tercebur ke kolam"Pesan kibum.

"Oke mommy"Jawab minki dan juniel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun,bukan kah umurmu sudah cukup untuk memiliki seorang pendamping?"Ujar umma jung.

Umma jung dan yunho tengah berada diruang rawat appa jung. Umma jung nampak sedang menyiapkan makan untuk suaminya yang kini tengah terbaring lemas.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa umma"Jawab yunho malas.

"Appa dan umma mu sudah semakin tua yun,kami ingin menggendong cucu sebelum waktu kami habis".

"Apa kau masih memikirkan namja menjijikkan itu?"Ujar appa jung tiba-tiba.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi appa,aku tidak ingin berdebat soal itu"Jawab yunho menahan amarahnya.

"Sepertinya ahra menyukai mu yun,3 hari lagi ia akan kembali dari jepang,umma rasa ia cocok dengan mu".

"Umma,sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa"Yunho terlihat menahan emosinya. Terlebih mengingat ahra dulu yang menyebabkan jaejoong sampai terluka sangat parah.

Umma jung terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,namun yeoja paruh baya itu terpaksa menundanya saat melihat dua orang namja memasuki ruang rawat suaminya.

"Annyeong ahjuma"Sapa yoochun ramah.

Umma jung terlihat tidak suka dengan kedatangan yoochun serta junsu. Ia menganggap yoochun dan junsulah penyebab yunho bisa menyukai jaejoong. Namun karena pengaruh orang tua yoochun dan junsu,umma jung tidak berani mengusir mereka berdua.

"Annyeong ahjuma,umma menyuruhku membawakan makanan untuk kalian"Ujar junsu.

"Letakkan saja dimeja"Jawab umma jung sedikit ketus.

"Bagaimana keadaan ahjushi sekarang?"Tanya yoochun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku itu.

"Sudah lebih baik,oya sampaikan salam dan terima kasih ku pada orang tua kalian"Sahut umma jung basa-basi.

Keluarga yoochun dan junsu merupakan satu kolega bisnis dengan keluarga jung. Ketiga keluarga ini bisa dikatakan 3 besar dalam sejarah perkembangan bisnis dikorea. Oleh karena itu dalam kasus yunho,keluarga jung tidak berani mengusik keluarga park dan keluarga kim. Mereka sadar bahwa kekuatan kedua keluarga itu sangatlah besar,terlebih sekarang yoochun dan junsu sudah resmi bertunangan.

"Yun,ajaklah yoochun dan junsu makan siang,umma akan menjaga appa"Ujar umma jung.

Kantin rumah sakit pada jam makan siang cukuplah ramai. Tentu saja para dokter dan perawat serta para keluarga pasien yang mendominasi kantin ini. Yunho memilih duduk dipojokan kantin bersama junsu dan yoochun.

"Sepertinya umma mu tidak suka melihat kami datang"Ujar yoochun mengaduk segelas kopi yang ia pesan.

"Mianhe"Sahut yunho dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Hei untuk apa kau meminta maaf?kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan pada kami".

"Chunnie benar,appa dan umma mu lah yang bersikap kekanakan"Tambah junsu.

Mereka bertiga menyantap makan siang nya dalam diam. Sesekali yunho memperhatikan para pengunjung kantin yang sama dengan dirinya,menikmati makan siang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja yunho kembali teringat pada jaejoong saat melihat dua orang namja duduk bersebrangan sedang makan siang,sesekali namja berambut pirang menyeka makanan yang menempel diwajah namja satunya,membuat namja itu sedikit merona. Mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih,seperti dulu ia dan jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung,2 hari lagi kita akan bertemu dengan utusan tuan jun"Ujar changmin yang entah kenapa kini seperti sekretaris yunho.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen yang diperlukan?"Tanya yunho.

"Semuanya sudah siap hyung"Jawab changmin.

"Oya,siapa nama utusan itu?".

"Kudengar namanya hero hyung".

"Hero?nama yang unik,kuharap dia mudah untuk diajak berbisnis".

"Em hyung?"Panggil changmin pelan.

"Nde,apa ada yang belum ku ketahui?".

"Bu-bukan itu hyung".

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai joongie hyung?"Tanya changmin pelan.

Yunho meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ia baca. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memandang changmin.

"Aku sampai kapan pun akan terus mencintai jaejoong,dan aku percaya kami akan kembali bersama seperti dulu".

Bandara Incheon waktu setempat.

Pesawat dari jepang sudah mendarat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Para penumpang terlihat keluar dengan barang bawaan masing-masing. Dua orang namja berjalan menyeret koper besar ditangan mereka.

"Yah hyung tunggu aku"Seru seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya.

"Cepatlah kyu,aku ingin cepat tidur"Sahut namja satunya.

"Selama perjalanan tadi kau tertidur pulas sekali hyung"Sungut namja bernama kyuhyun pada orang yang ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu.

"Siapa suruh kau hanya bermain dengan Psp mu itu". Namja berambut almond itu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menggerutu.

"Yah joongie hyung tunggu"Teriak kyuhyun menarik perhatian sebagian besar orang dibandara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi cinta pertama mu itu tertarik dengan penawaran kita?"Ujar kyuhyun setelah sampai dirumah jaejoong yang dulu.

"Namanya jung yunho kyu,kenapa kau selalu memanggilnya cinta pertama ku"Protes jaejoong.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang hyung,kalau dia cinta pertama mu".

"Nde,tapi jangan kau panggil dia dengan sebutan seperti itu".

"Arraseo arraseo,jangan sering mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu hyung,kau terlihat semakin cantik".

"Yah aku ini tampan dan keren bukan cantik".

"Tidak ada namja tampan yang hobi mempoutkan bibir seperti itu hyung,seperti aku ini tampan dan keren".

"Kau itu manis kyunnie~".

"Hentikan memanggil ku dengan panggilan seperti itu hyung"Protes kyuhyun.

"Aish sudahlah kajja kita makan malam hyung sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mu".

"Kau tidak menghubungi yoo jin noona hyung"Tanya kyuhyun.

"Omo aku lupa,kau makan dulu kyu aku akan menghubungi mereka"Ujar jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"_Moshi moshi"._

"Noona?joongie sudah sampai dikorea"Ujar jaejoong yang kini tengah menelpon noonanya.

"_Apa kau baru saja sampai joongie?"_ Nada suara yoo jin terdengar khawatir.

"Kami sampai tadi sore noona,mianhe joongie baru bisa menghubungi noona".

"_Gwenchana,yang penting kau sudah sampai dengan selamat,oya apa si evil itu merepotkan mu?"_

"Noona kalau kyu mendengarnya ia bisa mengamuk"Jawab jaejoong dengan tawanya.

"_Tendang saja dia ke sungai han kalau berani merepotkan mu"._

"Nde,akan ku lakukan itu noona".

"_Baiklah sekarang kau istirahat,noona tidak ingin kau sakit sementara noona,appa dan umma tidak bersama mu"_

"Arraseo".

"_Joongie?"_

"Nde noona,wae?".

"_Kau harus menerima apa pun keputusannya nanti,meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan"._

"Aku mengerti noona,tapi aku yakin perasaannya tidak berubah".

"_Kembali lah ke jepang jika ia menolak mu"._

"Nde,saranghae"

"_Nado saranghe"._

Jaejoong menutup sambungan telpon dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang sudah beberapa tahun ia tinggalkan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari suasana kamar ini. Hanya saja terasa kosong karena tidak adanya tumpukan boneka yang menggunung seperti kamar jaejoong saat dijepang.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli beberapa boneka"Ujar jaejoong.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun melihat jaejoong duduk didepannya.

"Nde,aku sudah mengabarkan pada noona kalau kita sudah sampai".

"Apa katanya?".

"Dia bilang aku boleh menendangmu kesungai han kalau kau merepotkan ku".

"Mwo?lihat saja kalau aku kembali kejepang akan ku culik anaknya".

"Yah kau mau menculik keponakan ku huh?"Seru jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca seoul saat ini sedikit mendung. Angin bertiup pelan membuat semua orang merapatkan mantel yang mereka pakai agar tidak kedinginan. Jaejoong terlihat sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan kyuhyun. Beberapa tahun meninggalkan seoul membuat jaejoong merindukan kota ini. Setelah sarapan rencannya ia akan mengajak kyuhyun untuk berkeliling seoul.

"Tidur mu nyenyak kyu?"Tanya jaejoong saat melihat kyuhyun masih menggunakan piyamanya.

"Kalau tidak ada janji menemani mu aku ingin tidur seharian hyung"Jawan kyuhyun sambil menguap.

Jaejoong menjejalkan sepotong roti saat kyuhyun menguap dengan sangat lebar. Membuat kyuhyun sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin membunuh ku hyung"Seru kyuhyun tentunya setelah mengunyah dan menelan roti yang masuk kemulutnya.

"Mandilah setelah sarapan hyung akan membawa mu jalan-jalan"Ujar jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari kyuhyun.

Kediaman keluarga jung.

Semenjak appa jung dirawat dirumah sakit,keadaan rumah jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada suara pertengkaran antara yunho dan appanya. Bahkan jessica lebih sering dirumah daripada di apartementnya. Yeoja cantik itu selalu membantu yunho dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi pada perusahaan. Butik miliknya kini dikelola oleh sekretaris pribadinya yang dulu,hanya sesekali jessica menengok butiknya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pengusaha dari jepang itu yun?"Tanya jessica.

"Mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan noona,wae?apa ada masalah?".

"Ani~ hanya saja noona merasa proyek ini akan berjalan sangat lancar"Sahut jessica.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin noona?"Tanya yunho.

"Molla hanya perasaan noona saja"Jawab jessica.

"Yun,sica umma pergi kerumah sakit,mungkin akan pulang malam"Ujar umma jung yang sudah menenteng tas besar berisi pakaian untuk suaminya.

"Apa umma perlu ku antar?"Tawar jessica.

"Tidak perlu,umma bersama sopir,oya kau berangkat kerja hari ini yun?"

"Nde umma,sebentar lagi aku beramgkat"Sahut yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,umma berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati umma"Ujar yunho dan jessica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita ini mau kemana hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diajak berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan oleh jaejoong.

"Jalan-jalan"jawab jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sederet toko yang berjejer.

"Aku tahu hyung,tapi setidaknya tentukan tujuan kita kaki ku sudah pegal sekali"Gerutu kyuhyun.

"Ah~ itu dia,ayo kyu". Jaejoong segera menarik tangan kyuhyun setelah menemukan sebuah toko yang ia cari dari tadi.

"Toko boneka"Seru kyuhyun saat memasuki sebuah toko yang cukup besar.

"Nde,aku akan membeli beberapa boneka hari ini"Ujar jaejoong kelewat senang.

"Kau ingin memberikan boneka untuk keponakan mu hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak,ini untuk koleksi dikamar ku nantinya"Sahut jaejoong sibuk memilih boneka yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang lebih mirip seorang anak berumur 6 tahun saat memasuki toko boneka. Jaejoong terlihat sibuk memilih boneka yang menurutnya sangat lucu,kebanyakan dari pilihannya adalah boneka hello kitty dan boneka gajah.

"Ck dia itu tidak mau disebut seperti yeoja tapi kelakuannya seperti yeoja"Gumam kyuhyun.

"Eh apa kau mengatakan sesuatu kyu?".

"Ha?ti-tidak hyung"Jawab kyuhyun gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jam berapa kita akan bertemu dengan utusan tuan jun itu?"Tanya yunho pada changmin.

"Sebelum makan siang hyung,jadi kita sekalian makan siang bersama kalau kontrak itu benar-benar sudah ditanda tangani"Sahut changmin. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi seperti sekretaris mu hyung?". Changmin sepertinya tidak terima dengan perkerjaan tambahannya ini.

"Karena aku hanya percaya pada mu min"Jawab yunho enteng.

"Tapi pekerjaan ku dibagian keuangan jadi terbengkalai hyung"Protes changmin.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah mengurus bagian keuangan lagi".

"Ma-maksudmu kau memecatku hyung?". Changmin menatap horor yunho mengira yunho telah memecatnya.

"Pabbo,mana mungkin aku memecatmu?mulai sekarang kau yang jadi sekretaris pribadi ku saja,daripada para yeoja berbedak tebal yang menjadi sekretaris ku"Ujar yunho.

"Haa~ terserah kau saja hyung"Ucap changmin pasrah.

Dirumah jaejoong. Terlihat namja cantik itu sedang mondar mandir didalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang menatap kelakuan hyungnya ini dengan jengah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mondar mandir hyung?"Ucap kyuhyun terganggu dengan kegiatan mondar mandir yang jaejoong lakukan selama 1 jam ini.

"Aku gugup kyu,bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengenali ku lagi setelah 4 tahun?apa ia akan marah pada ku?"Ucap jaejoong dengan nada cemas.

"Hyung,yang ku tahu kau hanya melakukan operasi pada mata,bukan wajahmu jadi kemungkinan kalau dia tidak mengenali mu sangatlah kecil,kalau marah,mungkin saja ia akan marah karena dulu kau meninggalkannya tanpa pamit". Ucapan kyuhyun justru membuat jaejoong semakin tidak tenang.

"Arh kyu,kau membuat ku semakin stres"Ujar jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Daripada kau terus mondar mandir tidak jelas lebih kau mandi hyung,setengah jam lagi kita bertemu dengan cinta pertama mu itu"Ujar kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menatap horor kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya menyebut yunho dengan panggilan cinta pertama jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan changmin terlihat sedang menikmati teh yang mereka pesan. Mereka kini berada disebuah restoran didekat kantor yunho. Yunho sengaja datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan,ia tidak ingin membuat kesan pertama yang buruk dimata orang yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya nanti.

"Kita disini untuk membicarakan bisnis,bukan untuk makan min"Ujar yunho melihat changmin tengah melahap berbagai macam makanan didepannya.

"Makanan ini yang terus menggoda ku hyung"Sahut changmin enteng.

"Cepat habiskan makanan mu sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka datang"Yunho melihat arlojinya,pukul 11 siang itu artinya calon rekan kerjanya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dari arah pintu masuk terlihat seorang namja berpakain resmi tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah. Sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat mendekati dua orang namja yang tengah duduk di dekat sebuah piano yang lumayan besar.

"Tuan jung yunho?"Sapa kyuhyun ramah.

"Oh,nde apa kau adik dari tuan matsumoto jun?"Tanya yunho menyambut uluran tangan kyuhyun.

"Adik tuan matsumoto jun akan datang sebentar lagi,yunho-ssi"Jawab kyuhyun.

Changmin yang tengah sibuk membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan tidak menatap kearah namja yang kini duduk tepat didepannya.

"Oya,ini sekretaris pribadi ku"Ujar yunho memperkenalkan changmin.

"Shim chang-"

Changmin menatap orang yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus terkejut.

"KAU"Teriak kyuhyun dan changmin sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"Ucap yunho melihat dua namja didekatnya saling teriak.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu kyu?"Tanya jaejoong yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"KAU..". kini giliran yunho yang berteriak melihat jaejoong berdiri didepannya.

Tbc-

Heuheuheu *ketawa bareng jiji*

Semoga chapter ini nggak menyecewakan ya ^^

Ada yang nanya changmin ada pasangannya gak?nanti author berniat masangin changmin sama kyuhyun ._.

Semoga suka sama pair changkyu,yang menurut author sama-sama evil.

Banyak yang menebak itu perusahaannya jaema,sebenarnya itu bukan perusahaannya jaema. #NgakakEvil

Dichapter depan akan dijelasin semuanya.

Kalau ada yang bingung soal matsumoto jun,itu bias pertama author ^^ #Curcol

Dia member boyband jepang Arashi.

**Gwangsim84: mungkin chwang akan author pasangin sama kyuhyun karena mereka sama-sama evil ^^' nih~ jaema udah muncul lagi ^^**

**Ifa. : sayangnya ini bukan perusahannya jaema :p nde ini dan lanjut chingu :***

**Zoldyk: Gomawo ^^**

**Gothiclolita89: wahhh feeling kamu bener^^ #BungkusChangmin**

**Yunholic: bukan punya jeje ya :p eh jinjja?beberapa hari yang lalu emang ff.n agak error mungkin karna itu ga masuk?author juga ga tau :D**

**Danatebch: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Zhe: kabar emak jeje baik-baik aja noh ^^ kalo 10 taun ntar keburu authornya lupa ceritanya ._. *ngeles***

**Lee sunri hyun: ini jaema udah muncul lagi ^^,chap depan bakal dijelasin itu perusahan punya siapa ^^**

**Sani: gomawo udah review ^^**

**Lee minji elf: ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Hanasukie: jaema lagi bertapa dulu buat perang ngelawan appa jung o.o,sayangnya bukan perusahaan milik jaema ^^**

** . 1272: maaf anda salah point saya potong 5 #ApaDeh**

** : nde ini lanjut chingu ^^**

**De: bukan perusahaannya jeje tapi dia yang mengurus ^^**

**Phantomirotic: *pukpuk* duh itu bukan punya jeje ya sayang *Kibas rambut* iya jeje udah bisa ngeliat sekarang *Dance mirotic bareng junsu***

**pandaMYP: anda salah ya :D bukan punya jeje =3=**

**nanajunsu: gomawo chingu udah sempetin review :* tenang aja yunho gak bakal nyerah kok ^^**

**big thanks buat para readers yang udah mau review :***

**buat yang jadiin FF ini favorit :***

**sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya^^**

**#NgilangBarengChangmin**


End file.
